Passionate Embraces The Series
by practical magic 08
Summary: This will be an ongoing series of Passionate Stories about our favorite couple....Jason and Carly. These stories will be chock full of lots of juicy LEMONS - definetly MATURE AUDIENCES!
1. I Will Be There

**~I'll Be There~**

She searched for a secluded area in the park out of sight from the rest of the snooty citizens of Port Charles. Finding a tree in the far end of the park near the water she sank onto the ground her back resting up against the tree. It had been long fight and she was tired. Some days were harder than others but this day the world just seemed to be falling down on top of her. As she stared out over the water, she broke down. The tears flowing down her face uncontrollably.

********************************

Johnny watched her closely giving her enough privacy yet still making sure she was safe. He wanted to go and tell her that everything was going to be okay, but that wasn't his job. He pulled his cell phone out and called the only one that could help.

Johnny: Hey boss. She needs you. We are at the park. I don't know what happened. She had quite a few run in's today the last one being A.J. (pause) Okay. She's down by the water under a tree crying. (pause) See you soon.

**********************************

It pained him knowing she was hurting. He knew that with his coming back and them being together that she had been the one to take most of the scorn. People shooting their mouths off never bothered him. He was always able to just block them out, but he knew that she was not always as tough as everyone thought she was.

He arrived at the park and spotted Johnny immediately.

Johnny: Hey boss, she's down there (he points).

He nods, "Thanks Johnny."

As he approached her he could hear her crying. His heart tightened at the sound. He quickened his pace wanting to reach her as fast as he could. He rested his hand on her shoulder.

_**Don't say a word**_

_**I understand**_

_**You wanna know **_

_**If I'm still your man**_

_**Girl can't you tell**_

_**By the touch of my hand**_

_**I'm gonna please you**_

_**Every way that I can**_

_**I'll hold you**_

_**Love you**_

_**I'll never let your love go**_

_**For always**_

_**I'll stay**_

_**Just look in my eyes**_

_**and you'll know **_

His presence washed over her she reached up and covered his hand with hers. Through tear filled eyes she looked up into his loving blue eyes. Seeing the pain in her eyes he immediately fell to his knees next to her and pulled her into his arms. She buried her face deeply into his chest, clutching his jacket desperately and let herself go. _**"Tighter Jase."**_ (she whispered between sobs.) He immediately tightened his embrace at her simple request.

J: It's okay baby. I've got you.

_**Baby, I'll be there for you**_

_**Where ever you go**_

_**What ever you do**_

_**Girl, I've got forever in sight**_

_**For all of my life**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**Mmm.... **_

_**Don't ever doubt**_

_**Your trust in me**_

_**I'll give you my heart **_

_**So honestly**_

_**Deep in my soul**_

_**Baby, you'll find the truth**_

_**I'll never change**_

_**Girl, I promise you**_

He continued to reassure her, stroking her hair and holding her securely in his tight embrace.

J: Carly let's go home baby. I can take better care of you there.

She pulled back looking deep into his eyes. Giving her a smile he brushed a strand of her golden blonde hair away from her face and wiped her tears away. _**"There's my girl."**_

She managed a small smile, never taking her eyes off of his. It always amazed her how Jason could always see right into her soul. Just one look or touch from him, and she felt safe and loved. There was no one else in the world that could take away all the pain and hurt like he could.

J: Come on let's go home. He took her hand and stood slowly, pulling her up with him.

C: I have to pick up Michael.

Jason wrapped his arm around her waist. _**"Bobbie is keeping Michael for the night, so I can take care of my girl." **_

C: Thank you Jase.

J: I love you baby. You don't need to thank me.

He kissed the top of her head and led her to the waiting limo. The ride home was spent with Carly on Jason's lap wrapped up in his arms.

He smiled inwardly. _Truth be told Jason loved it when Carly depended on him. It wasn't very often that she let him take total care of her. She was always the tough independent type, but every once in while she would let herself let go and he was always there gladly to love and protect her. _

_**I'll hold you**_

_**(Hold you baby) **_

_**Love you**_

_**(Love you lady) **_

_**I'll never let your love go**_

_**(never let you go, let you go) **_

_**For always**_

_**(for always) **_

_**I'll stay**_

_**Just look in my eyes**_

_**and you'll know**_

As they arrived home and entered their place, Jason took his coat off and helped Carly out of hers. He pulled her to him resting his chin on the top of her head. She sighed with contentment the strength of his love surrounding her.

J: Carly what happened today?

C: It was just one of those days ya know?

J: Johnny said you talked with A.J.?

C: Yeah. Hell it seemed like everyone in PC wanted a piece of me today. First Luke, then Little Lizzie and then of course A.J. was the last one to top my day off.

J: Did he touch you?

C: No. He was drunk and just spewing out the same shit.

Jason pulled back lifting her chin up to him.

J: They can't hurt us Carly. No one can ever touch us. It's you and me baby always. We have fought to hard to find our way back to each other. I won't let anyone touch us now.

_**Nothing and no one **_

_**can tear us apart**_

_**(Tear us apart) **_

_**You'll always be here**_

_**inside my heart**_

_**(Inside my heart) **_

_**And just as sure**_

_**as the stars shine above**_

_**No matter what happens**_

_**You can count on my love**_

C: I know you won't Jase. I guess I just need some reassurance sometimes. I love so much.

J: I love you. Now how does a nice hot bath sound?

C: A hot bath huh? Mmmm that sounds wonderful.

J: Good come on. Jason moved quickly scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her upstairs all the while Carly is laughing.

Reaching the bathroom he set her down smiling at the sound of her laughter.

C: Jase your crazy! (she said in between giggles).

J: Maybe but I got you to smile for me didn't I?

C: I can think of other ways you can make me smile.

J: Reaaallly?

He briefly left her side and started filling the tub with hot water and Carly's favorite vanilla bubble bath. Not that he would ever admit it but he also liked Carly's bath stuff, it smelt so good. As he let the tub fill up he made his way back over to Carly and started to undress her slowly all the while staring into her big doe eyes. His hands caressed her skin tracing every inch of her body. His touch soothed away all the stress and pain of the day. Once she was naked he led her over to the tub helping her step into the hot water. His eyes were glued to her tight curvaceous body, watching her turn flushed as the hot water made contact with her skin. A low purring noise escaped her lips as she sank into the hot fragrant water. This filled his ears making him crazy. He quickly stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the tub sitting behind her. As he sat his arms immediately wrapped around her pulling her back against him.

Carly rested back against Jason's chest. **_"Mmmm Jase you have the best ideas, this feels so good."_**

J: It sure does. Just relax baby, let me take care of you tonight.

She sighed letting go of everything from the day. Listening to his heart beating she felt at total ease. As Jason felt her relax into him his hands began moving slowly up and down over her body. His caresses and massaging touch totally melt Carly; she was like putty in his hands. He moved his hand down lower reaching underneath her. Knowing what he had planned, she lifted her leg up letting it drape over the side of the tub and shifted toward him allowing Jason better access. He quickly found her throbbing for his touch. Expertly he concentrated on her clit with his thumb while he sank two fingers into her hot sex. Her hips moved against his hand as she sank back into his chest moaning. _**"Oh god Jase."**_ Taking one arm she wrapped it around his neck clinging to him as he moved in and out of her all the while showering her clit with continued attention.

Her breathing turned to pants as she neared her release. **_"Ahhh Jase, oh god!"_** He slipped another finger into her and quickened his pace. Carly thrashed about climaxing as her screams filled the steamy air. He slipped out of her, his hands massaging up and down her tight stomach and firm breasts. Trying to calm her he began kissing her shoulder as she tried to regain her breathing to normal. _**"Easy baby, I've got you."**_

C: Mmmm Jase. God your touch is so incredible.

J: I love making you feel good, and I really love to hear you scream my name.

Carly laughed. _That was such a Jason statement. Just another reason she loved him so much. He always said exactly what he felt and was thinking._

C: So Mr. Morgan what else do you have planned for this evening?

J: Nothing more than taking my beautiful wife to bed and making love to her all night long.

Carly turned around in his arms to face him. She leaned in and kissed him softly and whispered _"**You take such good care of me Jase, Thank you for loving me."**_

J: Always and forever baby, ALWAYS AND FOREVER!

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**(When the morning comes) **_

_**Where ever you go**_

_**(When the evening falls) **_

_**What ever you do**_

_**(I'll be there baby) **_

_**Girl, 'cuz I've got forever in sight**_

_**For all of my life**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

C: So husband of mine are you going to take me to bed or what?

Jason just laughed at his beautiful wife. It had been a long road but she was finally all his.

J: You bet.

He stood and climbed out of their tub and grabbed a towel. _**"Okay beautiful out you go."** _Carly smiled and climbed out and into Jason's arms. He wrapped her up tightly in the towel and brushed away a few wet strands of hair from her face, admiring his gorgeous wife.

It always amazed Carly how gentle and loving Jason was with her. Most people never would get the chance to see how wonderful a man he was. They only new of him by his reputation as the head of the Port City Mob, but Carly knew all to well his other side. The loving father and husband that he was on a daily basis often moved her to tears. Tonight was no exception, this man loved her like no one else.

Jason led her into their room and they both climbed into bed. Jason spooned her wrapping his arms tightly around her. He nestled into the crook of her neck, nibbling and kissing her earlobe.

C: Jase?

J: Yeah baby?

C: Promise you will never let me go.

J: I promise. (he squeezed her tighter) No matter what the world throws at us, I will always keep you safe. Remember our vows? You and me forever. I won't settle for less than forever with you.

C: I couldn't imagine my life without you.

J: Well your never going to be without me. I will do anything for our family Carly. If it means picking up and leaving on a moments notice I would give up everything and anything for you.

C: I know that Jase. I love you.

J: Love you to baby.

Wanting to totally connect with him, Carly reached behind her finding his shaft and stroking it.

J: Mmmm baby.

C: Jaaaseee…..she began purring and slowly grinding her back end against him. Feeling him harden she released him. Jason eased his knee in between her thighs, she instantly shifted to allow him access to her from behind.

J: You ready for me baby? He reached down to check her sweetness. Finding her dripping wet for him he grabbed her hips positioning her perfectly and sank into her throbbing sex from behind.

C: Ahh ah ahhh Jase, oh god!

J: I know sweetheart let go baby. Let me make you feel good.

She let him set the pace, he was in control tonight and she was free to let go. She loved this position because she was all the while wrapped securely in her husband's embrace. With his face buried safely in the crook of her neck, she loved to hear his breathing in her ear and feel his lips brush over her skin. Oh and god what he could do with his hands from this position. Her moans filled the air as he pumped in and out of her while showering her breast with attention, massaging and rubbing her nipples. She began to tremble at his masterful touch and skill. **_"Jase…_(pant, pant) _ahhh I oh, god Jase!"_**

J: That's it baby let go. I feel it to.

The connection they created was beyond anything either one had felt before. The world seemed to stop spinning and it was just the two of them together as one. He felt her building and nearing her release, wanting to join her he quickend up his pace driving faster and harder into her. Her walls tightened around him as Carly screamed out _**"Ahhhh JASE!"**_ Her hot haven throbbed encasing him as he went over the edge climaxing himself. He let out a low growl, grunting _**"Carly!"**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**(When the morning comes) **_

_**Where ever you go**_

_**(When the evening falls) **_

_**What ever you do**_

_**(I'll be there baby) **_

_**Girl, 'cuz I've got forever in sight**_

_**For all of my life**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

Moving slightly to pull out of her, Carly reached back holding his hips in place. _**"Don't move Jase. Stay inside me, you feel so good."**_ He kissed her shoulder and leaned his face against hers _**"I won't go anywhere baby. I will ALWAYS be here for you."**_

C: You saved me again tonight Jase. You made me totally forget about all the other junk that happened. I love how you do that for me. I love you so much darlin.

J: I love you to baby. Promise me something?

C: Anything.

J: Next time anyone says anything to upset you, or if your having a bad day, or even if you just need a hug, please CALL ME. Cause I will be right there for you everytime. You're my girl and there is nothing I won't do for you.

C: Mmmm I like this promise. I promise Jase I will call you next time.

J: Good, now are you up for another round?

C: She smiled and chuckled feeling him harden inside her again. _God she loved this man!_ **"ALWAYS JASE!"**

**The End**

*Reviews are LOVED and ADORED......:)


	2. Love In The Elevator

_*Here is another in the series**............"PASSIONATE EMBRACES" **I hope everyone is liking this series.......please REVIEW and let me know!_

**~Love In The Elevator~**

C: Jase!! Come on we are going to be late!

Jason comes jogging down the stairs.

J: Don't worry we have plenty of time.

C: I just can't wait. I'm so nervous.

Jason wraps his arms around her waist. _"Baby I'm sure we will get good news."_

C: I hope so Jase. Come on lets go already.

She drags him out of the penthouse on their way to General Hospital.

************************************

**General Hospital:**

An hour later Carly and Jason are waiting in Dr. Meadows office.

Dr: Okay Mr. and Mrs. Morgan there seems to be a bit of a delay in the lab. It's going to be an hour or so before we get the results back.

C: Okay well, we will just grab some lunch or something and come back.

Dr: Very good. I will see you both back in an hour.

Carly and Jason head out of the office and start walking toward the elevator. She walks a bit ahead of Jason who is enjoying the view of his wife's backside. _God that woman could drive him crazy with those hips, and that ass._ She turned looking over her shoulder at him smiling. She caught the look in his eye and knew all to well what he was thinking. She laughed a bit and added an extra sway to her hips as she continued to walk on.

When they reached the elevator Jason took her hand intertwining their fingers. He pulled her onto the empty elevator and took her into his arms the moment the doors closed. Standing behind her he huskily began to whisper in her ear.

J: Did I mention that you look incredibly sexy today Mrs. Morgan?

C: Actually no you didn't Mr. Morgan.

J: Well then maybe I need to show you how sexy I think you are?

Carly purred as he started to kiss and suck on her neck.

C: Jase, you know if you keep that up I won't be able to stop.

J: I don't want you to stop. I need my wife! I need you now baby.

Carly leaned back into him feeling his already hard cock pressing up against her. She started to grind up against him. A low growl escaped his lips as his hands found her hips and helped her rotate them around and around against him. _"God baby!"_ He pulled his cell phone out quickly and dialed Johnny.

J: Johnny I want you to stand guard outside the elevator on the basement level floor. Just do what I tell you to do. I'm stopping the elevator so I can talk with Carly. Yes everything is fine we are just fighting again. Yes Johnny she's fine. Now just do your job.

Carly laughed at his last statement. She felt herself become dripping wet as Jason's hands were pinching her nipple through her little dress.

J: I swear my men are more loyal to you than me.

C: Now Jase....

Before she could get another word out he spun her around to face him as his mouth captured hers in a searing kiss. One hand was around her waist drawing her closer into him, while the other hand hit the stop button for the elevator.

The elevator came to a crashing halt. Carly smiled looking into her husbands lust filled eyes. _"God baby I love when you take charge like this."_

J: Oh you do huh?

C: I can't tell you how much it turns me on!

She unzipped her dress and slipped out of it standing in front of him braless with a wicked smile. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her luscious heaving breasts in front of him; her nipples erect and hard.

She took his hand and guided him down her thin lace panties and into her throbbing hot wet folds.

C: See what you do to me Jase?

J: God baby your dripping for me!

He closed the distance between them taking one of her nipples into his mouth while his fingers penetrated her hot center. Her cries filled the small space as he stroked her hard pumping in and out.

J: I want to make your body scream baby!

C: God Jase, OHHH god!

He increased his pressure and speed until she reached her first wave. She was throbbing all around him. He smiled as she was leaning on him trying to regain her breathing. He exited her bringing his fingers to his mouth and licking them clean. _"God you taste so good baby."_

By now Carly's hands were unbuttoning Jason's jeans as she impatiently wanted to release him.

C: You have WAY to many clothes on baby. Let me remedy that for you.

She slid his jeans off over his hips smiling appreciatively at his huge erection just waiting for her. She began licking her lips just dying to take his throbbing cock into her mouth. Jason knew exactly what she wanted. He stripped his shirt off over his head as Carly fell to her knees in front of him taking his boxers down with her. Her hand moved up his tight stomach feeling him contract underneath her touch.

She smiled as she ran her tongue up and down his the length of his cock. He gasped as she circled his tip with her tongue. _"Carly god woman!"_

C: You like my touch Jase? Does it feel good?

She teasingly took him momentarily into her mouth and sucked him hard then released him.

J: It feels SO GOOD Carly, please baby don't stop!!

C: You lead me Jase. Set my pace baby.

She took him fully into her mouth and swirled her tongue around his tip until she felt his hands in her hair. He pushed her on letting her know what he wanted. She took his cue and began pumping him in and out of her mouth sucking and nibbling on him along the way. Her one hand gripped his ass while the other monitored his breathing resting on his stomach.

Jason egged her on as she moved over him faster and faster. Carly felt his stomach tighten and his breathing grow rapid, signaling he was near his release. He began panting and moaning loudly. _" Carly baby - oh yeah, please baby, AHHHH!"_

His head flew back in pleasure as he exploded inside her mouth. She lapped up every last drop sucking him dry. His hands began to pull her up and she released him from her mouth. Her mouth made a trail up his body slowly licking and kissing her way up to his lips.

She stopped when she reached his nipples. Taking one between her teeth she began to nibble on it, while her thigh rubbed up and down Jason's. His low growls were her signal he was gearing up again. She continued onto his other nipple, this time letting her hand find his cock. She took him into her hand and began stroking him, building him up again. As he grew hard he removed her hand and claimed her lips. Pulling back slightly he grinned wickedly at her. She raised her eyebrow knowing full well what he wanted.

J: I need to be inside of you baby.

C: You know what I like Jase.

He turned her around so that she was facing the wall.

Running his hands up and down her body, he slipped his thigh in between her legs spreading her wide open for him. Grabbing her hips he thrust into her wet pussy from behind. Her hands flew out in front of her bracing herself against the wall. _"AHHH JASE!"_ His hits were hard and deep, she pushed her hips back up against him meeting his strikes.

J: God baby you're so tight. You fit me so perfectly! AHH CARLY!

He continued to pump in and out of her furiously. _"Jase oh god ohhhhh that's it baby!" _

He felt her tighten around him then climax. Her walls throbbing as her hot fluid surrounded him. His need to fill her deeply took control and he increased his drives hitting her womb harder and harder, faster and faster until he exploded filling her to the hilt with his seeds.

As the air was filled with their load lustful pants Carly collapsed against the wall, Jason following onto her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her closer while placing tiny butterfly kisses up and down her back. _"I love you Mrs. Morgan"_

C: I love you too baby. Well if we weren't pregnant before I think that may have done the trick.

Jason chuckled _"Yeah I think so."_

He pulled out of her then carefully turned her around into his arms. His hands cupped her face. _"I can't wait till we have baby together."_

C: I have always wanted to give you a child of your own Jase.

J: I know baby. We will have a new little Morgan someday.

He leaned in and kissed her softly and sweetly. Taking time taste her and enjoy her warm lips. Slightly pulling back she rested her forehead against his and whispered, _"We really need to get back. Let's go see if were gonna be parents."_

J: Mmmm I like the sound of that.

They quickly got dressed and unlocked the elevator. Carly helped straighten Jason's collar and he helped smooth her dress down, while the elevator made its way back up to the maternity floor. Jason took her hand in his as the doors opened up. They made their way back into Dr. Meadow's office. The nurse behind the desk showed them into a room.

Nurse: Dr. Meadows will be right in.

C: Thank you.

They sat down. Jason noticed how nervous Carly was. He took her hand in his again trying to reassure her. Before he could get any words out Dr. Meadows entered the room.

Dr: Well you two we got the test results back, and it looks like you two will be welcoming a new family member in 7 months.

C: So I'm?

Dr: Your two months pregnant dear. Congratulations!

C: AHHHH!

Carly stood up along with Jason and she launched herself into his arms. He held her tightly a huge smile taking over his face. _"I knew it Carly."_

C: Oh you did huh?

J: Never a doubt in my mind.

Dr: Well I'm glad to see you both so happy. Now Carly here is a prescription for your pre-natal vitamins. Start taking them right away and set up your next appointment on your way out.

C: Thank you Dr. Meadows

Dr: Again Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Morgan.

The doctor left the room and Jason picked Carly up again holding her up in the air. _"I'm going to be a daddy!"_

C: You will be the best Jase.

J: I love you Carly!

C: I love you too baby.

*Reviews are LOVED and ADORED!! :)


	3. Underneath Your Clothes

**~Underneath Your Clothes~**

Jason and Johnny entered the club and nodded to Zander who was behind the bar working. The proceeded to their meeting room upstairs. They sat down around the secluded table waiting for their appointment to show up. The private room was nicely decorated in burgundy and black; it was where Jason held all his "business" meetings. His wife had made this room available for him for when he took over for Sonny. At first Jason was reluctant to bring Carly so closely into his business then the more and more he thought about it the more it made sense. By using Carly's club Jason made it clearly known that Carly was his wife and her club was under his protection.

One of Carly's waiters came upstairs carrying a large tray filled with a veggie tray, fruit tray and garlic pizza. **_"Mrs. Morgan wanted to make sure you had refreshments for your meeting."_**

J: Thank you.

Johnny dove into the food **_"Gotta love Carly, she always feeds us well"._**

Jason just shook his head and got up heading over to the bar. _**"You want a beer?"**_

Johnny: Of course.

Jason grabbed two beers and sat back down at the table. _**"Max with her today?"**_

Johnny: Yeah, she wore out Francis earlier this week with her little shopping expedition.

J: That's my girl.

Johnny: You think this will be an all nighter?

J: I hope not. I think the union leaders will see things our way. If not we will have to persuade them that this agreement will be very beneficial to both of us.

Johnny: We got men all around the perimeter as well as several on nearby rooftops covering.

J: Good. I don't think we will need them but it never hurts to have extra coverage.

Zander buzzed into the room _**"Your guests have arrived." **_

Jason and Johnny stood and made their way over to the door to great their guests.

…………………………………………

**Later on downstairs:**

Things were in full swing at club 101. Zander was behind the bar working while Carly was busy mingling and making sure everyone was happy. Getting a free minute she made her way over to the bar.

C: Okay I need a drink.

Zander laughed, _**"It certainly is hopping tonight."**_ He slide her usual across the bar to her. She caught it expertly and took a big sip. _**"Perfect as usual. Any word from upstairs?" **_

Z: No they are still going.

C: Great (she rolled her eyes) okay well the wives & girlfriends are supposed to arrive shortly. I hope they wind things up so I don't have to entertain them all night.

Z: Don't look at me. Kristina is meeting me here later.

C: Oh relax, I would never mess things up for you and Kristina. I mean hell I actually like her, even though she is Alexis' sister.

Z: Yeah well, she is nothing like Alexis thank god.

C: Thank god is right.

They both laughed. Zander stopped laughing as he looked up noticing a group of older women entering the club. He motioned to Carly, _**"Looks your babysitting services are needed." **_

Carly raised her glass of scotch to her lips letting the rest of the smooth liquor glide down her throat. She set her glass down, took a deep breath and plastered a big smile on her face. _**"Wish me luck." **_Zander only laughed. With a flip of her long blonde hair over her shoulder she turned and made her way over to the women.

C: Ladies, welcome to Club 101! I am Carly Morgan and I will be your hostess tonight until our husbands wrap up their business.

The group of women was an interesting mix of older rather uptight women "the wives" Carly deducted and a few younger beautiful women "the girlfriends". Carly led them over to a private table out of the limelight.

C: Ladies I will send over a waiter to take your orders. If there is anything I can get for you please let me know. I hope you enjoy yourselves and as soon as I see your men I will send them right over.

Two of the younger women immediately squealed when a new fast song began playing and quickly jumped up making their way to the dance floor, while the older set of wives only rolled their eyes obviously appalled at their behavior. Carly quickly felt the air turn cold and excused herself quickly, _**"Well have fun."**_ She made her way back behind the bar.

Z: Looks like quite the crew.

C: Good lord, some of those women are a bunch of old prudes.

Z: Mind if I take my break?

C: No go ahead I got it covered.

Z: Thanks.

Carly watched as Zander made his way over to Kristina who was waiting at a table for him. She smiled watching the two interact; she was so happy that Zander finally had found someone that loved him for the wonderful man he was. It took a lot for her to get past the fact that Kristina was Alexis' sister but once she gave her a chance she found that they had a lot in common.

Carly caught Jason and a group of men descending the stairs; she smiled giving him a wink as she caught his eye. She watched as the men introduced him to their wives and or girlfriends. Carly laughed as she watched Jason being polite all the while stealing glances at her. She got busy for a bit and lost track of him, but then suddenly felt his arms wrap around her from behind, _**"Hey beautiful", **_he whispered before his warm lips found her neck. Her head popped back against his shoulder and she melted into him as the familiar tingles began running threw her body.

C: Mmmmm…tell me your meeting is finished and your taking me home.

He closed his eyes not wanting to disappoint her but his silence spoke volumes. She let out a frustrated moan and unwrapped his arms from her waist moving away from him to the other side of the bar. She turned to face him her arms crossed, pouting.

Jason hated when she pouted, his heart would clench up and would want to do whatever was within his ability to make her happy. _**"Please don't pout Carly, baby you know what it does to me." **_

He closed the gap between them placing his hands on the bar around her pinning her from moving. She gave him her best sad puppy dog look, and then bit her bottom lip, which was always his undoing. He closed his eyes and dropped his head, resting it on her shoulder. Carly's hands rested on his hips as she spoke in a whisper her warm breath playing upon his neck, _**"I just need my husband Jase. I've missed you." **_

He let out a frustrated sigh. _**"I need you too baby." **_He lifted his head up and looked into her eyes, pleading with her to understand. _**"I have to go to the warehouse for a bit before I can come home. I have got to get these contracts signed." **_

She remained silent, searching his baby blues. Although she was disappointed she knew he had to take care of business. She let go of his hips, her hands coming up to cradle his face; leaning in she placed a sweet, loving kiss on his lips then rested her forehead against his. _**"Pick me up when you're done?" **_He smiled his arms quickly wrapping around her waist and pulling her tightly to him. _**"Of course."**_ His lips crashed down on hers and he kissed her lustfully, Carly felt her knees start to get weak and she grabbed his face stopping him. _**"Okay, you need to go before I jump you right here." **_He chuckled and gave her another quick kiss _**"I love you." **_

C: I know. I will see you later tonight.

J: Sounds good.

She sighed as she watched him back over to his group then leave. Reaching for the bottle of scotch she pour herself a shot and downed it in one gulp. _**"Okay I can do this, just a few more hours."**_

Z: Talking to yourself again?

Carly just gave him a look and turned to chat with Kristina while Zander quickly busied himself.

Carly took note of her demeanor, recognizing it instantly.

C: I know how you feel.

K: What?

C: You miss your man; you want nothing more than to just be home with him in bed preferably.

K: That obvious huh?

C: Not to anyone but me probably.

K: Jason has been really busy lately hasn't he?

C: Yeah I mean I know I am being silly but god dam it sometimes a girl just needs her man.

K: Exactly.

Carly turned quickly yelling _**"ZANDER, get your ass over here!"**_

He cringed at her voice, hoping he wasn't in too much trouble. He slowly turned and made his way over to the two women in his life. _**"You yelled?" **_

C: Yes I did. Take off your apron.

Z: Carly?

C: Hello! Take off your apron and go home.

Z: What's going on?

Carly realized he had the wrong idea and softened quickly. _**"Oh sorry. Nothing's going on. I just want you to go home early and spend some time with your girlfriend." **_

Z: Yeah?

C: YEAH! Take tomorrow off as well. I think Jax can handle things here by himself for one night. Just relax and enjoy yourselves.

Zander whipped his apron off quickly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. _**"Thanks Carly."**_

C: Your welcome, now get going.

K: Thanks chica.

Carly mouthed, _**"Have Fun" **_and gave her a wink.

Well the night passed rather slowly with Zander not there to keep her entertained. It had been a good night business wise and Jax agreed to fill in for her and Zander tomorrow night. Now all she needed was for Jason to get here. Her staff had finished cleaning and locking up and had left her to wait for her husband. Carly dimmed the lights and selected a song; she pushed play and let herself get lost in the music.

_  
_**You're a song, written by the hands of god  
Don't get me wrong cause  
This might sound to you a bit odd  
But you own the place  
Where all my thoughts go hiding  
And right under your clothes  
Is where I'll find them**

**Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey**

She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes as she swayed to the sultry music. She loved this song; it reminded her of Jason. Hell what didn't remind her of Jason. Ever since he had come back into her life he was constantly on her mind in one way or another. He made her so incredibly happy and she just could never get enough of his touch, his smell, his rhythm…. god everything!

**Because of you  
I forgot the smart ways to lie  
Because of you  
I'm running out of reasons to cry  
When the friends are gone  
When the party's over  
We will still belong to each otherUnderneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey**

Jason used his keys to get into the club. It was already close to 3AM and the place was dark, but he could hear music coming from the main room so he knew Carly was waiting. He spotted her instantly, his heart rate accelerating as he watched her hips swaying to the music. She looked heavenly as she moved in perfect time to the music.

Carly knew he was there she could feel his presence, and what a presence it was. Anytime he entered a room her body became alert and anxious for his touch. Jason approached her wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Dance with me?" She began to melt instantly as she turned around and fell into his embrace. She rested her head on his chest, her arms going around his waist. Jason always marveled at the easiness between them. They didn't need words to express what they felt, wanted or needed from each other; all it usually took was a look or a touch.

**Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl  
For being such a yeah.....**

**I love you more than all that's on the planet  
Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing  
You know it's true  
Oh baby it's so funny  
You almost don't believe it  
As every voice is hanging from the silence  
Lamps are hanging from the ceiling  
Like a lady tied up to her manners  
I'm tied up to this feeling**

She pulled back looking up at him. He noticed how dark her eyes had turned and knew exactly what she wanted.

J: Home?

She smiled and nodded. He took her hand in his and they walked around turning off everything before heading back out the door and into their waiting limo. Once inside Jason laid his head down on Carly's lap. Her fingers found their way into his hair and she began massaging his temples. He closed his eyes relaxing under her wonderfully soothing touch; no matter what the day threw at him he knew Carly would always be there for him and that he could handle anything as long as he had her.

**Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey**

**Underneath your clothes awoahohohoho  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl  
For being such a good girl**

C: Everything go okay Jase?

J: Yes. We signed contracts with the union leaders tonight. Things should finally quiet down.

C: Good! I am proud of you ya know?

Jason smiled and sat back up turning to face her. "You are huh?"

C: Yes. You have worked so hard on this deal Jase and you have been so patient. I mean let's face it you could have settled things in a totally different manner but you worked with the union leaders and now both of you are happy.

Jason could only smile at his beautiful wife. She never ceased to amaze him; she had grown up so much since they had first met and had become not only an incredible wife but also a wonderful partner.

He swept a stray hair out of her face tucking it behind her ear, his finger tracing i down her jaw line. "You have been such a good girl."

Carly laughed, "I have been a good girl haven't I?" His lips soon replaced the path his finger had just followed. Between the kissing and sucking of her neck he managed to huskily mumble "oh yeah, a very good girl."

She placed both her hands on his chest pushing him back. Smiling wickedly at him she asked, "So what does a good girl get these days?"

J: Anything you want.

Carly raised her eyebrow "Anything huh?" Jason hoped he wasn't in too much trouble as he noticed the gleam in her eye.

She repositioned herself across from him; pulling up her long dress she crossed her legs vicariously giving him a wonderful view of her long shapely legs. Jason had to shift in his seat also as he felt the usual straining against his zipper. Just one look at his wife was all it took to arouse him. "Baby………….."

Carly's mind was racing. She needed him so badly and she wanted it in so many ways; fast and hard, slow and tender. The slow and tender would have to wait till later cause she could not hold out much longer.

Knowing time was of the essence she quickly lifted her skirt and masterfully shed her thong in one quick motion. Then without taking her dress off she took off her strapless bra both landing in the seat next to Jason. His eyes widened as he watched her in amazement. He was starting to move over to her side when the limo stopped in front of their house. Johnny opened the door for them; Carly stopped to whisper in Jason's ear before exiting. "I want it fast and hard against the wall Morgan." That said she was out of the limo and in the house before he knew what had just hit him; his own little force of nature known as his wife that's what.

He jumped out of the limo eager to catch up to his wife. In passing he yelled "later Johnny" before entering his house. He barely got inside the door when Carly slammed the door shut and stood in front of him with a totally mischievous look on her face.

C: Tick-tock darlin.

Carly slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulders letting her dress fall down around her ankles leaving her completely naked in front of him. He smiled realizing the purpose of her little striptease in the limo; she wanted no time wasted. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt fumbling with the buttons as his heart raced he finally ripped it from his body, the buttons flying into the air.

Carly licked her lips letting a lustful purr escape her lips at the sight of his muscular bare chest. She couldn't handle the ache much more and her hands moved up her body to her breasts where she began kneading them roughly trying to quench the ache that was filling her body. She continued to watch Jason undress, licking her lips in sheer anticipation.

**Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl**

He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she fondled herself, "Damn Carly" he growled. Whenever he thought she couldn't turn him on anymore, she always found ways to get him even hotter. As soon as he was naked he descended upon her, his hand getting lost in her hair as he pulled her mouth to his. His lips roughly claimed hers, they're tongues fiercely dueling. Carly breathlessly gasped for air replaying her earlier request into Jason's ear "fast and hard against the wall Jase."

His strong hands cupped her ass lifting her up onto him in one swift motion. He plunged his hard cock smoothly into her hot wet center. She gasped as he filled her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and clenching down around him.

Jason cried out "God you're so fucking tight and wet!" He suddenly turned them around slamming her back into the wall as he thrust wildly into her. As soon as her back hit the cold wall she climaxed, shattering around him.

C: Jason! That's it hit me hard!

He felt her throbbing around him, the intensity was incredible and he knew he was close to coming. His grunts became louder and louder as he drove deeper and deeper into her with each hit. Carly couldn't breathe only pants escaped her lungs as she felt herself close to climaxing again. She tightened around him and began pinching his nipples, while she met him thrust for thrust. He quickly shattered, exploding inside her walls.

Knowing she was on the edge, his mouth captured one of her nipples and he sucked hard as he stoked her a few more times in a slow tortuous manner. Her head fell backwards against the wall as another orgasmic wave flowed through her.

C: Oh yeah Jase!

He fell forward his head resting between her heaving breasts, trying to calm down from his Carly induced high. She kissed his forehead and purred in satisfaction, "God you do me so good Jason." They both remained still for a few moments trying to regain their normal breathing rhythm. Once she was able to breath again, she whispered, "now I want it slow, torturously slow". Jason's head popped up looking admiringly at his wife, "so your not done with me yet?"

C: Nowhere near done darlin!

J: Mmmmm, good cause I haven't had nearly enough of you yet.

He withdrew from her and gently set her down. Carly leaned into him, her knees still weak from that fantastic fuck.

C: You always make me weak in the knees Jase.

J: I hope I always do.

C: Trust me, I can't imagine a day that my heart didn't race from just the sight of you.

Jason leaned down hovering just above her lips "I love you so much." Her tongue darted out lazily running over his bottom lip, tasting him before their lips connected in a sweet messy kiss.

When they parted Carly took his hand and led him out to their enclosed back deck. She stopped before entering taking time to push a button on the wall, which activated the electric blinds. The heavy aqua blue blinds quickly shut closing out the outside world. She led him over to the Jacuzzi and turned the jets on.

J: How do you do that?

Carly looked questioningly at him. "Do what?"

J: Read my mind. You always seem to know what I need and want.

C: Well I do try Mr. Morgan.

They stepped into the hot bubbling water and sank down letting it cover them. Carly moved in behind Jason her hands moving around him pulling him back into her. He leaned back onto her chest and let himself drift into a state of total relaxation. This was heaven to him, wrapped up in his wife's arms feeling her skin against his.

J: God this feels so good.

C: Mmmm hmmm, she sighed.

They remained silent for a few moments enjoying the complete satisfaction they were both feeling; Jason was rubbing her arms, while Carly lightly kissed his upper back and shoulders, lapping at his warm wet skin.

J: We have a good life don't you think?

Carly hugged him tighter. "We have the best life. You have made all my dreams come true Jason."

J: You've done the same for me. You are my everything Carly.

Jason tugged her around in front of him, positioning her on his lap. He took her hand placing it over his heart wanting her to know how serious he was. "You own me Caroline. Heart and soul baby you own me."

He was usually a man of little words, quiet and stoic to the outside world even her at times. But when it counted her husband always found the words that made her heart feel like it would burst from so much love. She of course became teary eyed immediately, "Jase…."

He knew she was overwhelmed with emotion, so he placed his finger over her lips silencing her. His eyes followed his finger as he traced around her lips. "I love your lips baby. They can make me feel a million different things; they can set my skin on fire when they touch me, they calm me when I am upset with their warmth and gentleness and they light up my world when you use them to smile."

He leaned in tenderly nibbling and sucking on her full bottom lip, then ran his tongue along the same path tasting her. "I also love the way you taste, always so sweet, like cotton candy."

Carly's breathing became shallow as he continued to touch her lovingly, wanting her to know she was his most prized possession. He recognized the look that was now washing over her beautiful face; she became flush and her eyes turned black. It was a look he knew very well; she was about to cum and he loved being the one that was responsible for it.

She felt herself being swept away on the verge of orgasm from just his sensuous touch and words. Her lips parted and her head fell backwards as she began panting, "Jase……god what you do to me."

He reached down in between them finding her clit. Masterfully he began rubbing her swollen nub, the moment he made contact she screamed out climaxing instantly. "Ahhhhhhhh" she cried out grasping tightly onto his shoulders. Jason continued to stroke her slowly and gently enjoying the feeling of her throbbing around his hand.

Her hands moved up locking behind his neck as her forehead rested against his as she still struggled to normalize her breathing. He removed his hand, sliding it along with his other around her cupping her ass.

C: God you are incredible.

J: Baby I barely got to touch you.

C: That had to have been a personal best for you.

J: You did cum fast.

Carly giggled "you seem to have that affect on me Mr. Morgan."

J: I like being able to do that. Only one problem though, I wanted to be inside you.

C: I want that.

She leaned in closer her hot breath tickling his ear "I want your large cock filling me up Jase. "

He growled loving it when she got so verbal. She smiled feeling his erection pressing against her. "I think he wants that to."

J: Oh he wants it bad baby.

C: Bedroom?

J: We can try to make it.

Carly moved off his lap standing up. She offered Jason her hands and helped pull him up. They got out of the Jacuzzi both dripping wet yet neither caring one bit.

Jason grabbed her; one arm tightening around her waist while the other groped at her breasts, tweaking her nipples all the while trying to make it upstairs to their bedroom. Their kisses were primal, neither being able to get enough of the other. They made it to the base of the stairs when Jason couldn't stand the ache any longer. He lifted her up then lowered her down onto his cock. The both cried out at the connection. Carly began moving over him as he carefully climbed the stairs, praying he could hold out till they made it to the top. Half way up he stopped, his need to intense. Carly knew she couldn't hold out either and nodded to him. He eased her back onto the carpeted stairs, making sure she was as comfortable as possible. She leaned back, her elbows supporting her weight with Jason on his knees between her legs with his hands securely holding her waist. He began slowly stroking her wanting to last as long as possible. "Oh yeah baby, oh yeah" he chanted as he pumped into her. Carly spread her legs apart farther, wanting him so deep inside of her she began begging him to go deeper.

C: Deeper, god Jason go deeper.

His slow deep strokes where torturing her, she wanted him to hit her hard and fast to quench her ache. She began meeting him with her hips, trying to egg him more. Jason leaned in nibbling her bottom lip…"easy baby I want to do you so good."

C: Jase please!

She began tightening and releasing around him, hoping to speed up his pace, but he just chuckled and continued his slow deep strokes; he wanted her to cum hard.

Her head was spinning and her body was on fire, she was in that place that you loose the ability to talk or even think and you just want so desperately to explode. She sat up more, which changed her angle giving Jason better access to her; she was teetering on the edge and her breathing turned to pants. Jason watched as her head fell backwards and she began crying out his name. He pulled out and then slammed back into her hard. She screamed "JASON!" her body trembling as she exploded coming hard around him.

Not giving her time to calm down he began pumping hard and fast into her throbbing hot center. She collapsed backwards thrashing about beneath him unable to breath other than in short shallow pants as he continued his relentless pace. Something primal took over in him he just couldn't get enough of her. She was so tight and god it felt so incredible to be deep inside her and have her throbbing around him. His thrusts were hard and fast as he kept moaning "yeah, yeah, yeah" with each hit. He felt himself loose control and he exploded his hot venom shooting out into her filling her up.

The instant he released she climaxed again. The air filled with their screams of pleasure. Jason groaned and grunted a few more times, slowly emptying every last drop into her with slow controlled thrusts. When he was empty and limp he pulled back out of her and collapsed next to her on the stairs. Both totally spent and extremely satisfied, they held each other while they calmed down and regained their breathing.

J: That was unbelievable.

C: We have never done it on the stairs before.

J: Hey that's right we haven't, humph. (He was a bit surprised seeing how he thought they had pretty much christened the entire house by now).

C: I am so satisfied Jason. My god you are incredible.

J: I feel the same way. You make me feel so good.

C: Only one problem though.

J: What's that?

C: I want to sleep and I don't know if I can make it up these stairs.

J: You want to be in our bed baby?

C: Desperately yes!

Jason sat up, gathering the remaining strength he had and scooped her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to their bedroom. "You are so the best. I love you Morgan."

Jason set her down gently on the bed, and plopped down next to her covering them up with the blanket. Carly snuggled into her pillow and Jason spooned her his arm falling protectively over her hip as his face found its favorite spot, tucked tightly in between her neck and shoulder. "Mmmmm I am so happy."

C: Me too.

J: Night Carly.

C: Night Jase.

**Next day at Club 101:**

Jason had finished up for the day and was waiting at the bar for Carly talking with Johnny.

J: So go ahead and check in the shipment without me. I want to take Carly home early tonight and spend the night with my family.

Johnny: You got it. So your surprising Carly?

J: Yeah. Bobbie is gonna give us a few hours alone time then drop Michael off later. How are things with you and Leticia?

Johnny: Things are good, very good.

J: You know you have Carly to thank for her matchmaking skills.

Johnny: Oh don't worry your wife hasn't let me forget it.

They both are laughing when a pretty woman approaches them.

W: Mind if I join you gentlemen?

Jason ignores her while Johnny politely tries to blow her off, "Suit yourself."

She of course can't take her eyes off Jason and sits down next to him doing her best to get him to notice her. "Care to buy me a drink handsome?"

J: I'm waiting for my wife.

W: So we can have some fun until she gets here.

Carly of course has been watching the scene unfold. She comes in on cue "Sorry honey but his wife has arrived." She stood between Jason and the woman, shooting daggers with her eyes.

W: No need to get your panties in a twist I was just keeping him company.

C: First of all this is my club little girl, secondly I am the only woman that occupies my husband's time, so I suggest you go peddle your wares (Carly sharply looks her up and down) elsewhere.

Jason can't help but smirk. Carly was always very possessive and he loved it. He placed his hands protectively around her waist.

She turned around to give him a kiss. "Miss me?"

Jason's hand found the back of her neck pulling her into a fiery kiss. "Always."

Carly leaned into him resting her body on his, her arms wrapped around his neck.

**Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl**

J: Thank you for protecting me.

C: I can't believe that woman, thinking she can hit on my husband like that.

J: That's right baby! People should know by now you own every inch of me.

Carly stepped back and seductively let her eyes gaze over his entire body, head to toe. "Every inch?"

Jason pulled her into him again whispering into her ear "EVERY INCH!"

Carly raised her eyebrow smiling widely "I hope you're here to take me home Jase."

J: Just so happens I am. You ready?

C: Oh darlin the better question is are you ready for me?

Jason laughed as he grabbed his wife's hand and led her out of the club. He knew the next few hours were going to be pure bliss.

~ THE END ~

Song: Underneath Your Clothes by Shakira

*Reviews are LOVED and ADORED!!!


	4. She Never Let's It Go To Her Heart

**~She Never Lets It Go To Her Heart~**

**Power of Three-Night Club:**

It was another busy night for Carly. Her new club was a huge success; night after night the place was filled and it had become the hottest place in town. Even her uncle Luke often frequently visited the place, saying that he only wanted to keep track of the competition. She was busy working the crowd as usual when Jason came in. He took his usual seat and smiled while watching her work her magic mingling with all the people.

Z: Hey Jason. You want your usual?

J: Yeah thanks. Everything okay?

Z: Yes, just the usual craziness around here. Carly is handling it all like a pro.

J: I see that.

Jason turns back around to see where she had disappeared. He spotted her over talking to a table full of businessmen. She caught his eye and flashed him a dazzling smile, one that she reserved only for him. She excused herself from the table and made her way over to him. Jason watched as the men practically drooled as she walked away from them.

_**Everywhere I go, They're staring at her**_

_**Every man I know he wants to have her**_

_**I guess I ought to be a jealous man**_

As she approached him, he stood as she flung herself into his arms. _**"Hi baby"**_ she whispered before kissing him. She went to pull back but Jason laced his hand through her hair at the back of her neck pulling her back to him while his other hand rested on her tight ass.

J: Not so fast.

Carly smiled loving his possessiveness. She knew he wanted to stake his claim on her, which she absolutely loved. He leaned in finding her lips, nibbling and sucking on her bottom lip then running his tongue along the same path. _**"Mmm you taste like vanilla ",**_ he whispered before leaning in and kissing her again. She opened her mouth letting his tongue find hers. He tightened his grip on her ass causing a moan to escape her mouth into his. Before they could get too carried away Luke interrupted them.

L: Get a room you two! God I didn't come here to get sick.

Carly and Jason separated. Carly rested her forehead against Jason's chest trying to calm down rather than explode at Luke.

J: Why are you here Luke?

L: Nice to see you to Morgan. I see your still with my wacco niece.

Carly grabbed Jason's hand stopping him from going after Luke. She grabbed his face and gave him a quick kiss. _**"Ignore him. I have to get back to work. Are you staying?" **_

J: Of course.

C: Good. Tell Zander to have cook make you whatever you want for dinner.

J: Thanks baby.

She gave him another kiss and he teasingly slapped her ass as she headed back into the crowd. She jumped playfully then tossed him a look over her shoulder with her eyebrow raised. He laughed knowing she would get even with him later on.

Jason took his seat back at the bar and tried to ignore Luke.

J: Hey Zander can you get me a burger and cheese fries.

Z: Sure thing man.

Luke got up and made his way over to Jason sitting right next to him. He remained silent at first just purposely watching Carly and chuckling, trying to goad Jason.

L: She's something.

Jason remained emotionless and took another sip of his beer.

L: God look at all the men. I think everyone of them in this place has ideas about getting your woman into bed.

J: If you say so Luke. (He just shook his head trying to blow him off).

L: What you can't see the way they are drooling over her? You must be blind then. I know that it would bother me to see my woman being hit on left and right every night.

J: I'm not you Luke.

L: I can't believe it doesn't bother you. I mean Carly does have a history of straying.

J: I guess you would know all about that right?

L: Did I hit a nerve Morgan?

J: I'm gonna HIT YOU if you don't shut up Luke. Why are you here anyways? Don't you have your own club to run?

L: Well it just so happens that I am here for the poker game.

J: Ah, so you bad mouth Carly and yet frequently visit her club practically every night?

L: Oh lighten up Morgan. Carly is a Spencer and she's family.

J: Ya know whatever Luke.

Zander approaches the men and serves Jason his dinner.

Z: Luke the game is beginning out back.

L: Well that's my cue boys. Morgan give my niece my regards.

Jason just sighed as he left.

Z: Don't let him get to you man.

J: He just upsets Carly every time he sees her.

Z: Oh I think he and Carly have the game down pretty good. They both swap insults pretty good.

J: Yeah I guess.

Z: He is nuts you know. Carly loves you.

J: I know she does. But Luke is right, men hit on her every night.

Z: Your right they do.

J: Thanks I feel so much better.

Z: Let me finish man. Even though she has men hitting on her she doesn't even see them. All she sees is you. She is crazy about you. Haven't you seen her light up whenever you're around? Open your eyes man.

Zander walked away leaving Jason to eat and watch Carly.

_**I look the other way, they're hittin' on her**_

_**Every night and every day, they telephone her**_

_**They try to get to her but I know they can't**_

_**She never lets it go to her heart**_

_**She never lets it go that far**_

_**When they start talking she starts walking**_

_**Right back to my arms**_

_**She can turn every head**_

_**But she never lets it go to her heart**_

Jason finishes eating and has another beer. He can't seem to take his eyes off Carly tonight; she just seemed to be glowing. Carly catches Jason watching her and she gets all warm and tingly, she knew she wouldn't be able to wait till they got home to jump him. Jason always had that effect on her; she watched him sitting at the bar in his jeans and black t-shirt. _God that man will be the death of me yet_ she thought at she approached him.

Carly plopped down in the seat next to Jason at the bar and motioned for Zander.

C: Whew okay I am so ready for this night to be over with.

Jason leaned forward placing a soft kiss on her bare shoulder and whispered in her ear.

J: Let me take you home baby.

A low purr escaped her lips as Jason began kissing her neck. She closed her eyes for a minute letting the wonderful sensations wash over her body. She could feel herself getting wet under his touch.

J: We could be in bed in a matter of minutes Carly.

Carly let a deep sigh out _**"Mmmm god I want that." **_Jason smiled taking her hand.

J: Then lets go.

C: Jase I can't (she whined). With Jax out of town I need to close up tonight.

Jason sat back down with a pout on his face.

Carly chuckled leaning in and nibbling on his earlobe. _**"Jase, I will make it up to you. I promise it will be worth the wait." **_

Zander approached with a beer for Carly. She flicked her tongue inside his ear one more time before taking her beer from Zander.

C: Thanks Zander. She immediately took a long sip from the bottle.

Jason noticed a man approaching them, approaching Carly actually. Jason's eyes turned cold as the well-dressed businessman approached Carly, obviously not noticing Jason at all.

_**She walks into the room and everybody watches every move**_

_**Hoping she don't love me**_

_**I know it by the way they hang around**_

_**But they don't realize there's more to her than**_

_**what meets the eye that's why I'm certain**_

_**No matter what they do to reach her now**_

Man: Ms. Spencer?

Carly turned to face the man.

C: Yes can I help you?

The man extended his hand _**"Hi my name is Sebastian".**_ Carly shook the man's hand and again asked him _**"What can I help you with Sebastian?" **_

S: You have a wonderful club here. I am very impressed.

C: Thank you.

The man sat down next to Carly at the bar.

S: Can I buy you a drink?

C: No thanks I am all set.

S: Maybe some dinner later then?

C: Nope all set there also.

He inched his way closer to her. _**"Come on now, I would think you would be friendlier to out of town travelers."**_

Carly chuckled and leaned in close to Sebastian. _**"I don't need to be friendly I own the place." **_Carly quickly turned around rolling her eyes to see Jason just about ready to throttle the man. She squeezed his knee and was about to tell him she loved him when the man turned her seat around abruptly.

C: What the hell! Look buddy don't you get the hint? I am NOT INTERESTED!

Jason stood up immediately and tried to get in between Carly and the man. Carly placed her hand on Jason's chest stopping him.

C: Sebastian, perhaps you would like to meet my boyfriend, Jason Morgan. (She lowered her voice) See he takes care of ALL of my needs. Any questions?

Sebastian knew the name Jason Morgan all to well even being from out of town. He quickly backed off _**"I am very sorry Mr. Morgan, Ms. Spencer, I won't bother you again."**_

_**She never lets it go to her heart**_

_**She never lets it go that far**_

_**When they start talking she starts walking**_

_**Right back to my arms**_

_**She can turn every head**_

_**But she never lets it go to her heart**_

Carly let out a deep sigh having diffused that situation. She turned to see Jason's face still as hard as stone his eyes burning into the back of the retreating man's form. She touched the side of his face and tilted his head down to look at her. _**"Hey, look at me." **_

He closed his eyes momentarily then opened them again as he looked deeply into her soft brown eyes. _**"I love you Jase."**_ She wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him tightly. Jason relaxed against her his arms wrapping around her securely. A few moments later she pushes away from him grabbing his hand _**"Okay Mr. Morgan come with me."**_

J: Where are we going?

Carly stopped and turned to face him. She curled her finger inward motioning him to come closer. He leaned down and she whispered, _**"I want to show everyone who I belong to."**_ He kissed her forehead and smiled, letting her lead him out to the dance floor. As they passed the DJ booth Carly stopped briefly to make a request. The lights in the club dimmed and the slow sensuous music filled the club. Couples on the dance floor made room as Carly led Jason out to the center of the floor.

Carly placed a soft kiss on his lips and whispered,_**"I belong to you Jason Morgan. You have all of me."**_ She then wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face into his chest. Jason's arms wrapped around her waist pulling her tightly to him while he tucked his chin into the crook of her neck, nuzzling on her soft skin.

_**I love the way you feel right next to me**_

_**Your touch is way beyond my wildest dreams**_

_**You could be a million miles away**_

_**But the love I have for you will always stay**_

_**Right here - in the center of my soul**_

_**All I'll ever long to hold**_

_**I'm holding now**_

_**Right here - feel the passion in my kiss**_

_**All I'll ever long to give, I give to you**_

_**Right now, right here**_

She lifted her head, as did Jason to look into each other's eyes. _**"You have got to know by now that you are it for me Jason Morgan." **_Jason smiled _**"I know baby, and your it for me." **_His hands wandered down to ass, resting comfortably on her tight curves. He pulled her tighter to him, a bit of her dress rising with his hands.

He pulled back giving her a look.

C: What?

He leaned in and whispered _**"Carly, you're not wearing any underwear."**_

She gave him a wicked grin then leaned in to whisper in his ear _**"I know, I thought it would save you time later." **_A low growl escaped Jason's throat _**"God woman." **_

She only giggled as they continued to move together as the music played. Carly melted into his embrace. If there were any doubts before the night started whom Carly Spencer belonged to it was erased as she and Jason danced together, lost in only each other.

_**My love for you goes way beyond the heart**_

_**You and I will never be apart**_

_**On this earth and through eternity**_

_**I want you to know, you'll always be**_

_**Right here - in the center of my soul**_

_**All I'll ever long to hold**_

_**I'm holding now**_

_**Right here - feel the passion in my kiss**_

_**All I'll ever long to give, I give to you**_

_**Right now, right here**_

_**I'll keep every dream, your every hope, your every fear**_

_**Every kiss, every smile, and even every tear**_

_**Right here - in the center of my soul**_

_**All I'll ever long to hold**_

_**I'm holding now**_

_**Right here - feel the passion in my kiss**_

_**All I'll ever long to give, I give to you**_

_**Right now, right here**_

As the song ended their lips crashed against each other. Carly nibbled on his bottom lip sending Jason spiraling close to loosing it. _**"Baby please" **_he pleaded with her. She looked up into his eyes that had by this time turned dark blue with lust.

C: You got the limo or your bike?

J: Limo.

C: Good!

She grabbed his hand pulling him thru the club. _**"Front or back?" **_

J: Back.

Carly stopped and whispered something to Zander, never letting go of Jason's hand. Zander only smiled and nodded, as Carly led them out the back entrance. Johnny was standing right outside and opened the door to the limo for them. Carly slid in while Jason gave Johnny instructions. A moment later Jason slid in next to her and the doors locked shut.

The minute she heard the locks she was on Jason's lap, straddling him. His hands found her spaghetti straps pushing them down off her shoulders letting the dress pool at her waist. His lips were all over her neck, while his hands massaged her breasts, their weight wonderfully filling his hands. Carly was impatiently tugging at his t-shirt trying to pull it out from his jeans. Jason stopped momentarily and shed his shirt, then returned his mouth to claim her nipples, alternating between the two. He sucked and nibbled on them till they were hard and erect and Carly was panting her chest heaving under his skillful touch. As she moaned his name over and over it suddenly hit him. _She was his. Things were finally perfect between them, there were no more obstacles standing in their way, nothing stopping them from being together permanently._ He pulled away from her taking her face into his hands. His eyes roamed her flushed face and he smiled at her kiss-swollen lips. She gave him a questioning look as she noticed his whole demeanor change.

C: Jase?

J: God you are so beautiful. You really are all mine aren't you?

Carly tried to gain control of her breathing, her skin still on fire, as she looked closely at Jason. She placed her hand over his heart. _**"Always Jase. You have ALWAYS owned every part of me."**_ He never loved her more than that moment, looking at her so willing to give all of herself to him. He captured her lips in a sweet pure kiss, trying to convey to her everything he was feeling. He sucked on her bottom lip gently and rested his forehead against hers, his hands still holding her face. _**"God I am so totally in love with you. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you right by my side." **_

As she looked into his blue eyes she was overwhelmed at his heartfelt declaration. _Jason Morgan the normally stoic strong man was opening his heart up to her. He was finally letting her completely in. _

J: Marry me Carly. Become my wife and take my name forever.

_To say she was shocked was an understatement. This she didn't see coming. Yes she had always fantasized about it coming true but she ultimately had given up on it ever happening. Not because she doubted their love for each other but because so many things had always held them back. _The tears came flooding to her eyes. She closed them tightly trying to stop them from falling, but failed as they came running down her face. Jason whispered again _**"Marry me baby." **_

_Carly knew immediately what her answer would be - hello like she would ever say anything but YES! But she didn't want this moment to be rushed she wanted to be able to spend the ENTIRE night with Jason celebrating properly._ She took a deep breath and searched around on the seat next to them for the cell phone. Jason was dumbfounded to say the least as he watched her in utter confusion.

J: Carly?

She merely smiled at him and put her finger over his lips.

C: Hey Zander yes it's me. How would you like to make an extra grand tonight? Thought that might get your attention. Good just close up the club for me tonight. Yup that's all. Cool thanks Zander you are the best.

Jason tried to speak but again was met with a smile and Carly's finger pressing against his lips.

C: Hi Mama. Yes everything is fine. Jase and I were hoping you would be able to keep Michael tonight? Thank You! Give him kisses from us and tell him we love him. Okay see you tomorrow.

She hung up and threw the phone down on the seat next to them. Turning her full attention back to Jason she pressed herself fully up against his chest so that she could feel his heartbeat. As her erect nipples hit his skin she felt a shiver pass over her and felt his heart begin to race. _**"So did my ears deceive me or did I just hear Jason Morgan the man I have been in love with for years FINALLY propose to me?" **_

J: You heard me correctly.

C: Hmmmph I thought so.

J: So?

C: Oh, you're waiting for an answer? (She teased)

Jason sighed deeply realizing she wasn't going to make this easy on him. She just smiled widely at him as her hands played with his hair. She took a few minutes pretending as if she were deep in thought, then exclaimed happily _**"I would love to marry you Jason Morgan!" **_

He just laughed and wrapped his arms around her tighter as his lips wildly claimed hers. Her hands quickly slid down between them and began to make quick work unbuttoning his jeans. He began raining kisses up and down her neck, nibbling on her collarbone as she unzipped his zipper. A growl from deep within him escaped as her hands found his hard cock. He lifted his hips so she could slide his jeans and boxers down, and his hands lifted the sparkly material of her dress up exposing her wetness to him. He grabbed her hips helping position her. She sank down on him as his hips raised up to meet her; their body's joining together as one. Gasps escaped them both as the sheer passion of the moment took them over and they began to move together in perfect unison.

Jason's head fell backwards resting on the seat while Carly had her hands locked around his neck as she moved over him. _**"Oh god Carly." **_His eyes fluttering open and shut as he was overcome by everything. The intense feelings she was bringing out in him seemed only to turn him on more. He grabbed her hips wanting her to let him take over, but she only swatted them away and continued to take him closer and closer to the edge torturously slow.

Jason decided two could play this game and proceeded to lavish her nipples with his mouth. He sucked and bit them gently, knowing this always drove her crazy. Carly knew the game all to well. Between cries of pleasure she countered by swirling her hips circularly around his hard shaft, a move she knew drove him crazy. _**"Ahh Carllllyyyy!"**_ Not to be outdone he slipped a hand down in between them and began to tease her clit stroking it. He watched the gleam in her eye as she screamed _**"Oh god you are so not playing fair" **_between pants and gasps for air. She saved the best for last and began tightening and releasing around him, as she rode him harder and faster. He increased the pressure on her clit, pinching it gently, her nails dug into his shoulders as they both spiraled out of control, their bodies screaming and trembling together as they both climaxed. Carly collapsed against him her body still quivering as the shockwaves still throbbed within her. _**"We are going to kill each other someday you know?" **_

Jason lifted her face wiping away the sweat glistening from her face and admiring the beautiful glow she had. He then leaned in and took her bottom lip in his teeth and whispered _**"Ah but what an amazing way to go."**_ Carly smirked and let out a purring noise as she nestled back against Jason's chest.

C: So were getting married huh?

J: You trying to back out on me?

Her head quickly popped up and she looked him in the eyes. _**"No Way! Your mine Jason Morgan and I'm never letting you go."**_

His finger began outlining her lips sensuously. _**"Promise me forever Carly. I want forever with you, nothing less." **_

Her lips hovered over his and she whispered _**"I promise you forever Jason. You have me forever."**_ His hands dove into her hair pulling her into him. His lips began devouring hers again as they continued on with their nightlong celebration.

_**Songs:**_ **"She Never Lets It Go To Her Heart" - Tim McGraw**

**"Right Here" - Mark Wills**

THE END!

***Well????? Do you like the series? Do you want more? Please Review...........THANKS!! :)**


	5. I Don't Know How I Got By

**"I Don't Know How I Got By"**

**Background: **

Carly was married to AJ and was miserable. Jason was miserable without Carly. Finally after being without her he finally had enough. He went to her window at the Quartermaines and told her he loved her and asked her to come away with him. She took a leap of faith and left. Jason took her and Michael to a private island he had bought just for his family. Their first day was spent on the beach playing with Michael.

*******************************************

**After a family dinner on the beach: **

J: Carly why don't you go ahead and get a bath, and wash off all that sand. I will get Michael into bed.

C: Okay sounds good thanks Jase.(she kissed him softly on the cheek before turning to head upstairs).

She entered the bathroom and started filling up the tub with hot water. She looked around finding Jason had stocked the bathroom with all her favorite bath products. She smiled as she poured bubble bath into the water. She began lighting some candles and put in a soothing CD as she thought about how all of this was like a dream. She and Jason were finally alone together. He had told her he loved her and he fought for her. Never in her life had anyone fought for her. She couldn't stop smiling thinking about how he came to her room that night to get her.

She stripped out of her swimsuit and sank into the hot fragrant water. Leaning back resting her head on the back of the tub, she closed her eyes and let the hot water soothe her nervousness away. She knew it was silly to be nervous about being with Jason but it had been two years since they were intimate. But back then it was just SEX, just the two of them satisfying their wants and desires. Now though, they were in love and alone again for the first time in years, they had made a commitment to each other and now everything was different. She smiled as she imagined Jason's hands running along her body, and his lips on hers.

_**How did I wake up each day**_

_**Before that moment I saw your face**_

_**Where was I before your touch**_

_**No where is where I was, without you**_

_**Without you in it**_

_**My life was just a lie**_

_**Before you I don't know how I got by**_

Jason had tucked Michael in then went upstairs passing by the bathroom. He stopped as the beautiful smell of vanilla hit him. It was Carly's scent, one that drove him crazy wanting to be as close to her as possible. He grinned devilishly as he slowly pushed opened the door. He caught his breath as he saw her lying in the bathtub surrounded by bubbles and candlelight. He quietly entered the bathroom and stripped out of his clothes and gently slid into the hot water. Carly's eyes popped open as she saw Jason sitting across from her.

J: Thought I might join you.

C: I see that.

J: Michael is asleep; he went out like a light. He couldn't stop talking about the beach.

C: It's perfect here.

Jason inched closer closing the gab between them. Reaching out and touching her face softly.

J: Your perfect.

He grabbed her hips pulling her onto his lap, so that she was straddling him. He took his finger running it over her lips, pausing as he looked deeply into her big brown eyes.

J: Every inch of you is perfect baby.

Leaning in he began to kiss her. He started out by slowly savoring the warmth of her full lips on his again, then he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, she smiled opening her mouth to him. His tongue entered her mouth tasting her sweetness, enjoying being back home. Carly purred into the kiss, as her hands worked their way up and down his back, savoring being back in his arms again.

_**Before I met you**_

_**Before I held you in the night**_

_**I don't know how I survived**_

_**Before I found you**_

_**Before you made everything right**_

_**I was half alive**_

_**I wasn't really living till you came into my life**_

_**I got through baby**_

_**But I don't know how I got by**_

_**How did I get through those nights**_

_**Before that moment I held you tight**_

_**And where was I before your kiss**_

_**And how did I exist without you**_

_**Life had no meaning**_

_**No reason and no rhyme**_

_**And before you I don't know how I got by **_

Carly pulled back smiling.

C: It's been awhile Jase.

He took her hand and held it over his heart.

J: Not in here baby. In here we were never apart. There wasn't a day that went by that I stopped loving you, or wanting you with me. I'm just sorry it took us so long to get things right.

C: But were here now and that is all that matters. You, me and Michael, were a family again Jase. I love you so much.

J: I love you to baby.

_**Before I met you**_

_**Before I held you in the night**_

_**I don't know how I survived**_

_**Before I found you**_

_**Before you made everything right**_

_**I was half alive**_

_**I wasn't really living till you came into my life**_

_**I got through baby**_

_**But I don't know how I got by**_

Jason started to hungrily kiss her neck as she threw her head back enjoying his lips and tongue on her skin. She could feel his hard cock pressing against her. She reached down and began stroking him, he growled at her touch. They locked eyes and smiled. Jason grabbed her ass, lifting her up and in one quick motion he sank into her waiting warmth. They both gasped as they melted together. Carly slowly started moving up and down setting the pace. She had never felt so complete and full in her life. Jason grabbed her hips increasing her speed over him.

J: God baby I have missed you so much. How did I ever get by without you? His words went straight to her heart and into her soul, as she cried out his name over and over as he filled her like never before.

_**I thank God when I wake each day**_

_**Awaking next to you**_

_**Don't know what I was living for**_

_**Before you, before you ohhhhh**_

C: JASON, oh ahhh

She increased her speed and he met her thrust for thrust plunging deeper and deeper into her. She tightened around him trying to pull him in even further. This drove Jason spiraling out of control as she pulsated around him.

J: BABY AHHH!

Carly joined Jason as she went flying over the edge with a mind-blowing orgasm ripping through her entire body. She felt Jason's hot liquid fill her deeply.

They collapsed into each other's arms embracing as they celebrated their renewed union.

_**Before I met you**_

_**Before I held you in the night**_

_**I don't know how I survived**_

_**Before I found you**_

_**Before you made everything right**_

_**I was half alive**_

_**I wasn't really living till you came into my life**_

_**I got through baby**_

_**But I don't know how I got by **_

C: Mmmm that was incredible.

J: That's because we are a perfect fit.

Carly grinned devilishly and began to nibble on his bottom lip.

C: I hope your not too tired Mr. Morgan, cause I plan on keeping you up all night.

J: I love the sounds of that. I'm all yours baby.

_**Before I met you**_

_**I don't know how I got by **_

They began to kiss passionately again, as their desire started to build again.

C: What do you say we move this party into the bedroom?

J: I love the way you think.

Carly carefully moved off of his lap and stood up, holding her hands out to Jason. He grabbed them standing up to face her; the bubbles lingering and dripping off of his hard body. His hands started worshiping her slippery wet skin as she nibbled her way over his chest. She stopped briefly looking up at him **_"Now that we have been reacquainted do you think you can handle me on full tilt Morgan?"_**

J: Is that a challenge? Cause I know I can handle you.

C: You sound awfully sure of yourself.

J: Oh I AM sure of MYSELF baby. The question is (he roughly grabbed her ass tightly slamming her into him) can YOU handle ME?

Carly let out a low purring sound as she contemplated Jason's challenge. She was definitely ready to play. The husky purr that escaped her lips filled his ears and he lost all control. Scooping her up into his arms he carried her into their bedroom. As he laid her down onto the purple satin sheets he stopped briefly hovering over her. Licking his lips he couldn't imagine being happier. This woman, HIS woman was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her glistening wet body shining beneath his just waiting for him to worship it.

_**It's Working.......... A different kind of love is what you give to me **_

_**The type of love experience I know that I have never seen **_

_**You take me to a place of ecstasy I've never been before **_

_**You give me all the love I need real good, and baby so much more**_

_**This feeling you give is so good that I can not deny **_

_**Cuz your love has got me open **_

_**Girl it's a mystery what you do to me I never felt this kind of love **_

She smiled up at him, running her hands up his chest to his shoulders. Before he knew it she had grasped his shoulders and flipped him over onto his back. She laughed at him as she straddled his waist above him. **_"I'm ready to play Jase."_** He could only smile at the devilish look in her eyes. She leaned down and ran her tongue up his chest licking his moistened skin. Her tongue and lips continued their assault down his stomach, when she reached his belly button he gasped as she plunged her tongue into it. **_"Aww baby does that feel good?"_** Pausing she looked up at him smiling as their lust filled eyes met.

J: You're wicked!

C: Your just remembering this? Let's see if I can really refresh your memory.

Her mouth picked up its journey down to its erect target. Loving the effect she had on him she ran her tongue down the length of his shaft causing his hips to buck toward her. With a little giggle she flicked her tongue over his tip teasing him.

_**You give me all the love I need real good and baby so much more**_

_**I like it when you get into your sexy mode**_

_**You start to take control say things with that sexy tone**_

_**Girl you mesmerize me and it does surprise me**_

_**Cause I never thought that I would ever fall so deep**_

_**Girl I am addicted to the love you give the things you do**_

C: God I love the way you taste.

A low growl escaped him as she took him fully into her mouth. She licked and sucked his throbbing member as if she were feeding off him. His hands found her hair as he knew all he really wanted was to be inside her. He tried to pull her up. She stopped momentarily giving him a questioning look. "Jase?"

J: Baby I ache to be inside you. Come here.

Knowing she also longed for that she released him and inched her way back up to his mouth nibbling on his bottom lip. **_"You're aching for me huh?"_**

J: I always ache for you baby.

_**Girl you mesmerize me and it does surprise me **_

_**Cause I never thought that I would ever fall so deep **_

_**Girl I am addicted to the love you give the things you do **_

_**No complaints from me **_

_**Girl your love is so complete I can't point out just what it is **_

_**That makes me feel and act this **_

_**Baby I'm beggin' for your different kind of love**_

He swiftly rolled her onto her back and steadied himself on top of her for a moment. Taking her face in his hands he looked deeply into her eyes. **_"I love you Caroline."_**

C: "Always and forever Jase." He smiled claiming her lips in a heated kiss. His leg worked her legs apart wider as his hands found her hips lifting her up as he sank into her in one quick motion. She gasped as he filled her to the hilt.

J: Ahhh Carly.

Her warmth and tightness blanketed him. The sensations of pure bliss taking over as he moved deep inside her. He increased his speed driving into her faster and harder with each thrust.

C: Jaseeee.....

He slowed his pace as he watched her thrashing about beneath him. He touched her face, wanting her to look at him. She opened her lust filled eyes meeting his silently begging him. **_"You know what I want Jase."_**

He smiled then reached down taking one of her legs and bringing it up over his shoulder.

C: Ohhh! More Jase! Open me up!

His hand found her other leg bringing it up over his other shoulder, spreading her wide open for him. He pulled out a bit then slammed hard back into her.

C: "JASE!" She felt him hitting her womb with each thrust, sending shockwaves throughout her body. He continued his assault pumping hard and fast into her.

C: That's it...oh god that's it!

Her words only fueled him more. She began to thrash beneath him as she started tightening around him, drawing him closer to the edge with her. A few more moments of lustful cries and thrusts they both climaxed together. The throbbing ache spread threw their bodies as they collapsed against each other in satisfaction. As they struggled for breath Jason slipped out of her rolling onto his back. He pulled her against his chest, reveling in her sweat-drenched skin against his. She snuggled into his chest purring with contentment.

C: "Mmmmm"

J: You happy baby?

C: Extremely. You?

J: Oh yeah.

C: You remembered.

J: I will always remember what you like and how to make you scream baby.

C: Really? So you remember everything?

J: Do I hear another challenge?

C: Well I was just wondering.....

He rolled her onto her back covering her again.

J: Let's just see what I remember.

He lowered his mouth and began his masterful assault on her body again, and again, and again.

_**A different kind of love is what you give to me **_

_**The type of love experience I know that I have never seen **_

_**You take me to a place of ecstasy I've never been before **_

_**You give me all the love I need real good and baby so much more**_

*Reviews are loved and adored*


	6. What A Girl Wants

**~What a Girl Wants~**

She entered the penthouse her arms filled with shopping bags. As soon as she made it inside she dropped the bags and plopped down on the couch, a big sigh escaping her lips. _**"I'm going to knock your socks off Jase."**_ She momentarily closed her eyes and let her head rest on the back of the soft leather couch as she mentally planned the way she wanted the night to go. She had every intention of thanking Jason for all the love and support he has given her over the last few months. He had been so wonderful and given her everything a girl could want in a man. Within a minute her cell phone started ringing, waking her from her thoughts, _**"Hello"**_ she answered.

J: Hey beautiful where are you?

C: I'm home, missing you.

J: I miss you too. It's been a long day.

C: Everything okay?

J: Yeah just lots of meetings today.

C: You still going to be home early tonight?

J: Yup I promise. Is your mom still taking the kids?

C: Yes. Michael and the girls are there now. I just dropped them off for their sleepover. They were excited.

J: Francis with them?

C: Of course.

J: Good. Hey,I love you.

C: I love you to. See you soon.

J: Yeah I am gonna wrap things up here and be home soon.

C: Sounds good.

J: Bye beautiful.

C: Bye

She hung up the phone with a smile on her face. Her man would be home soon and she needed to get going and get ready. She got up and called for Johnny. He stepped inside the door.

J: You yelled?

C: Very funny - I have dinner coming over from the grille. When it gets here can you put it in the oven for me? Pretty please?

J: Where are you going to be?

C: Upstairs getting gorgeous for Jase.

J: Okay, okay. Go get going I will take care of it.

Carly ran over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. _**"You're the best Johnny." **_

J: Yeah, yeah I know.

He went back to his post as Carly dragged all her bags upstairs with her. She entered their bedroom and dropped the bags on the bed, then started emptying them. She pulled out her new light pink, sheer bra and matching thong and set them aside. Then went looking for her new pair of jeans and cute little top to match. One thing she knew Jason liked was when she was casual and in jeans, and tonight was all about doing whatever Jason liked. _**"Okay lets see here, looks like I am all set." **_She picked up the bags throwing them into her closet and hit the stereo on as she walked by heading for the bathroom. The music filled the rooms and Carly began humming along as she plugged her hot rollers in then began filling the tub for her bath.

**What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
I wanna thank you for giving me time to breathe  
Like a rock, you waited so patiently  
While I got it together  
While I figured it out  
I only looked, but I never touched  
'Cause in my heart was a picture of us  
Holdin' hands, making plans and lucky for me you understand**

**What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever makes me happy sets you free  
And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever keeps me in your arms  
And I'm thanking you for giving it to me  
Yeah yeah**

**What I want is whatcha got  
And whatcha got is what I want**

As soon as the tub was filled with bubbles she shed her clothes and sank into the steamy hot water. _**"I can't wait till you get home Jase." **_

**There was a time I was blind, I was so confused  
Ran away just to hide it all from you  
But baby you knew me better..Than I knew myself  
Say if you love something let it go  
If it comes back, it's yours  
That's how you know  
It's for keeps yeah, it's for sure  
And you're ready and willin' to give me more than**

An hour later she removed the last hot roller from her hair and bent upside down and tossled her hair fluffing the curls. She shot back upright and looked at herself in the mirror. She had the lightest touches of makeup on with a hint of light pink gloss on her lips. Her long blonde hair was now in spiral curls framing her face perfectly, just the way Jason liked it. She turned around giving her image the once over before heading downstairs. Her new faded low-cut hip hugger jeans fit her like a glove and her light pink baby tee left her perfectly flat stomach exposed. She smiled grabbing her bottle of rose perfume and spraying it all over her body before heading back to check on dinner.

She could smell the wonderful aroma of the grille's chicken cordon blue warming in the oven as she made her way down the stairs. Johnny popped his head inside quickly _**"He's on his way up."**_

C: Thanks!

She ran down the rest of the stairs and jumped on the couch grabbing a magazine quickly, pretending to read. Jason walked into the door noticing immediately how gorgeous his woman looked sitting on the couch. _His woman. He loved the sound of that. She was his and he loved it. __**"Hey beautiful."**_

Carly set her magazine down and slowly got up from the couch and began to walk over to Jason who had his eyes glued to her. _His mind went blank, he had forgotten completely about the hours he had spent away from her all he could see were her wonderful curves. They were perfectly accentuated in those jeans and god that top. Wow! _He whistled in appreciation as she swayed her hips seductively as she made her way over to him. She stopped right in front of him and twirled around for him. _**"You like?"**_

J: Oh yeah!

**What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Somebody sensitive-CrazySexyCool like you  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Somebody who can come and blow her mind like you do  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
You let a girl know how much you care about her, I swear (echo)  
You're the one who always knew..**

**What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever makes me happy sets you free  
And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever keeps me in your arms  
And I'm thanking you for giving it to me  
Yeah yeah**

His fingers grabbed her belt loops pulling her into him, his mouth immediately going to her neck, where he inhaled her wonderful scent before he began nibbling. _**"Mmmm, welcome home Jase." **_

J: So you missed me today huh?

C: I sure did.

His hands were all over her bare lower back, kneading her skin and his lips, oh god his mouth. He was sucking on that spot right at the base of her neck that drove her crazy. She closed her eyes and threw her head back allowing him better access. 

_Okay she was quickly loosing control and she needed to slow things down before she jumped him right then and there. She opened her eyes, trying to regain her composure and moved her hand up onto his chest and half-heartedly pushed him away. _

Jason gave her a confused and hurt look. _**"What?"**_

C: I have dinner in the oven.

J: I'm not hungry for food.

C: Jase I ordered your favorite from the Grille. She turned to start walking back into the kitchen but Jason quickly stopped her wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her backside into him. His hands slide down the front of her jeans while his hot breath played upon her earlobe. _**"Baby you are my favorite thing. Can't dinner wait?" **_

The minute his warm strong hands massaged her lower stomach she was a goner. _**"Oh god….whatever you want Jase."**_ He took her earlobe between his teeth and lightly bit down, then sucked it soothing it quickly. Carly gasped as her breath caught in her throat; things were getting out of hand and her plan was deteriorating quickly. She slid her hands down over Jason's pulling them up out of her jeans and turned around in his arms. _**"You know I had plans for us tonight."**_

J: You did huh? You know you don't have to try to seduce me. I'm a sure thing baby.

Carly laughed. _**"I wasn't trying to seduce you Jason Morgan. I wanted to give you a special night."**_

J: Coming home everyday to you and the kids is special to me baby.

C: I wanted you to know how much I love you. I mean god you have given me what every girl wants.

J: Oh I have huh?

_Oh yeah she was getting into her groove now. _Her hands ran up and down his chest resting only briefly on his waistband. _**"Oh yeah. I mean you have given me the greatest life; three beautiful children, your love and support, great sex, your trust and loyalty you have given me everything Jase."**_ Her fingers started making quick work of the button then zipper of his jeans. _**"Did I mention great sex?"**_ He laughed momentarily, then drew in a sharp breath as her hands worked their way into his jeans, finding his hips.

J: God baby…..

C: I want to take you to new heights.

He quickly kicked off his shoes then pulled his t-shirt up and over his head as Carly pushed his jeans down off his hips and helped him step out of them. She took his hand and walked him over to the couch and pushed him down onto it. He sat looking up at her as she got down on her knees in front of him her hands resting on his knees.

She began to place light feathery kisses up his thighs, her hands trailing behind her. She eased her body in between his legs, her breasts skimming over his hard cock as she made her journey up his chest with her mouth and tongue. She lazily traced circles around his nipples, alternating between them, taking nibbles here and there as she carefully monitored his breathing.

Jason was beyond ready to explode and he knew his wife was just beginning. His breathing became shallow as her warm mouth sucked on his collarbone. His hand found hers leading it down to his throbbing cock. She slipped him out of his boxers and began stroking his erect cock; a low growl like moan escaped his lips upon her contact. Smiling she continued to pump him slowly, as she moved inches away from his gorgeous face. She watched him closely his head back and his eyes closed, his face contorting in pleasure while moans and growls escaped between pants for air. _**"Jase, open your eyes." **_He did as she asked looking deeply into her brown eyes. _**"Tell me."**_ She bit his bottom lip then ran her tongue over it. _**"Tell me Jase what you want me to do to you." **_

His breathing was already reduced to pants as he struggled to get the words out. **"Carly…"** He reached down stilling her hand. She knew what she wanted but she wanted to hear the words. She leaned in and whispered in his ears. _**"Do you want my mouth on you baby, sucking and licking you?" **_

As the words left her mouth he almost exploded, he grabbed onto his cock and began pumping himself. _**"God Carly, YES!"**_

C: Tell me Jase.

She began moving down his body watching him jerk off. She stopped above his belly button, dipping her tongue in to tease him.

J: Ahhh Carly!! Please I want your mouth on me!

She smiled and moved his hand away. Her tongue flicked out over his tip tasting him. _**"Mmmm Jase."**_ His hips bucked forward and she took him fully into her mouth. A loud moan left his mouth and his hands quickly got lost in her blonde hair as she sucked and moved him in and out of her mouth. Jason was in heaven; he opened his eyes and looked down on his wife and the way she took him completely into her mouth, working him over like a goddess.

_God his wife, the things she could do and make him feel; she was incredible and he found himself quickly nearing his release as he watched her._

She locked eyes with him and slowed her pace down a bit gently letting her teeth just brush down the length of him. He screamed out his hands grabbing onto the back of the couch for support. His hips flew forward bucking against her and he exploded into her mouth. She sucked and lapped up every drop of him, taking time to lick him thoroughly before releasing him completely. She began purring as she slowly slinked back up his body straddling his waist. Jason's head was tilted back resting on the couch as he tried to regain his breathing. Carly watched him, while she lovingly wiped away the shiny film of sweat from his face. He looked so relaxed and peaceful. Slowly his breathing returned to normal and he lifted his head to find her smiling at him.

J: You are so incredible.

C: Why thank you Mr. Morgan. I love you darlin.

He reached up taking her face in his hands and whispered, _**"God I love you so much"**_ before capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

_He could never get enough of her. They had been married now for 5 years and had 3 beautiful children, yet each day she was always the first thing on his mind and he always ached to make love to her. He couldn't imagine a day going by that she didn't make his heart race. _

He released her lips pulling back he looked at her beautiful face. She was flushed, her lips were swollen from their kisses and her eyes had turned a smoky brown, filled with lust and desire. She smiled at him seeing the pure love written all over his face. _**"Jase?"**_

J: You are the most incredible woman. You know you are the love of my life Caroline Morgan.

She couldn't fight the tears that began to fill her eyes. She leaned in and kissed him softly, and then whispered _**"Do you want to have dinner?"**_

_Food was the last thing on his mind. He was naked with his wife on his lap and the kids weren't home. Food who needed food, his wife was all he needed. _

J: Baby what I want is to have YOU over and over again tonight.

C: I like the sounds of that.

J: There is just one problem.

C: Oh really? What is that?

J: You have way too many clothes on.

She laughed as Jason had already begun to pull her pink t-shirt up and off her. She barely had time brush her hair out of her face as Jason expertly had her bra off and his hands were holding her firm breasts massaging and kneading them. A soft purring-like moan escaped her lips as he continued to play with her sensitive tits.

_He watched her closely as she threw her head back, her hands grasping his thighs. He loved watching her, and he loved her breasts. He had always loved how firm and perfect they were but he seemed to love them even more since the birth of their children. He loved how sensitive they had become and how easily his hands and mouth were able to bring her pleasure. _

Carly opened her eyes and looked at him as he squeezed and tweaked her nipples. He caught her eye and his hands moved to her lower back pulling her closer to him. He captured one of her nipples in between his teeth and nipped at it lightly then flicked his tongue out over it in attempts to soothe her hardened rosy bud. He alternated between her tits lavishing them expertly with his mouth, teeth and tongue, while his hands dipped down inside her jeans massaging her ass.

She couldn't stand much more as the ache between her legs needed to be satisfied. _**"Jase, oh god! Okay, I need to be naked NOW!" **_The words **"naked now**" got his attention quickly and his head popped up from her chest. He got up scooping her up with him. He set her down onto the couch his hands immediately going to work on her jeans. Within seconds he had stripped them off of her along with her thong, so that she was finally naked. He smiled proudly at his accomplishment as looked down at her stretched out on the couch below him. She was still a bit in shock at how fast Jason had actually gotten her naked, she giggled as he stood over her ready to pounce.

J: What?

C: Nothing, you just make my head spin sometimes your amazing.

J: You said NAKED NOW! So I got you naked baby!

C: That you did.

She got up off the couch and stood in front of him, running her hands up his chest while she raised her thigh grazing it along his hard cock. _**"Mmm Carly." **_She moved around his body, her hands caressing over his well-sculpted body as her mouth kissed and licked a path across his back.

C: So darlin have any ideas on how you want me next?

He closed his eyes as her seductive purr sent an electric charge right to his cock. His need to bury himself inside her took over as he grabbed for her. _**"I have lots of ideas." **_

C: Show me.

He sat down in the chair, pushing the ottoman aside to make room for her. She walked in front of him and he placed his hands on her hips _**"turn around for me baby." **_She raised an eyebrow at him giving him a wicked grin, knowing what he wanted. She leaned down capturing his bottom lip between her teeth, _**"fuck me good darlin"**_.

He growled and turned her around guiding her down onto him. His cock slide easily into her hot wet pussy, he could barely control himself as she began to bounce up and down. He sank back into the chair enjoying the ecstasy that was taking over his entire body. Carly's hands grasped onto Jason's thighs for support as she continued riding him, she felt his hands on her waist ever so gently letting her get off first.

She reached down between her legs and began stroking herself desperate for her first orgasm. Jason took note of this and watched and listened closely as she pleasured herself, her moans and pants filling the room around them. He felt her start to throb around him. He sat up tightly pressing against her back, wanting to become more active in the fun; he reached around her waist his hand traveling down to find hers. He covered her hand with his at first moving with her, then quickly pushing her hand away taking control.

He knew what she liked and began pinching and rubbing her clit relentlessly. Her screams turned him on even more and he began moving his hips with her in perfect synch. It wasn't long before she began to slow her rhythm and gripped down on him exploding. The intense ache and heat that surrounded him fueled his lust for her. He reached up grabbing her breasts in his hands loving the feel of them bouncing. He took over, his thrusts becoming faster; Carly leaned back into him, her arms wrapping around his neck. _**"Jason oh god Jason!" **_

J: I (pant, pant) know baby. Ahh! So good (pant, pant, pant).

She sensed his need to let go and loose control so she unwrapped her arms from his neck. She squeezed his hands that were securely on waist _**"Do you want it Jase?"**_ He loved his wife the way she could read his mind and how she knew his body.

J: Oh god yes!

They moved together onto the floor, both on their knees. Carly reached for the ottoman, pulling it toward her. She grabbed onto it leaning forward over it as Jason slammed hard into her setting a relentless pace, as he cried out _**"Carly oh god baby"!**_

Carly tightened her grasp on the ottoman as Jason's hits came faster and harder each time. She knew she would be sore tomorrow, but god it felt so good right now, and she knew Jason loved fucking her this way. He grabbed onto her shoulders pulling her up. The angle they created was perfect. He could feel everything; the sensations were incredible.

As she leaned back into him, he wrapped one arm around her waist; the other hand grasped one of her breasts while his mouth found her neck. She reached behind wrapping her arms around him, pulling him closer as she grabbed his ass. She tightened down, releasing and tightening around his hard throbbing cock. She was on the verge of exploding herself and felt him start to tremble, as his thrust became steady and precise. She joined him matching his rhythm. He bit her neck and slammed into her hard and slow, bursting inside her. She felt his hot wave begin to fill her up and she quickly climaxed crying out. _**"YES, YES, YES!"**_

He buried his face into her neck and let out a few more growls and grunts as he drained himself. Carly had trouble catching her breath and she fell forward onto the ottoman, Jason followed and collapsed onto her. Jason began placing light kisses along her shoulder blades. _**"Are you okay baby?"**_

She smiled as she finally regained her breathing. She lifted her head, turning to catch his lips. _**"Mmm, I'm good, very good."**_

J: I love you Carly.

C: I love you too Jase.

She rested back down on the ottoman, and Jason slipped out of her. He pulled her back into his arms as he sat down on the floor leaning against the chair. They were both covered in sweat, but Carly snuggled into his chest and his arms closed around her encasing her securely. He kissed her forehead and they both rested together enjoying the total peace and relaxation that had washed over them.

J: What a perfect way to end the day.

C: You tired darlin?

J: Hmmm, yeah.

C: Want to go to bed?

J: Let's grab a shower first.

C: How about a bath?

J: A bath huh?

She pulled back turning in his arms and capturing his lips in a kiss. As she nibbled on his bottom lip her hand gently brushed against his cock, bringing it back to life. _**"I promise you will enjoy it." **_

He laughed as his cock began to become alert again. _**"I always enjoy anything I do with you." **_

C: Such the charmer Morgan.

She jumped up and took off upstairs for the bathroom. He smiled and stood slowly. His body was beginning to ache already. He knew he would be sore tomorrow, but then again he also knew his wife would take good care of him. He chuckled as he took off up the stairs after her.

_**The Next Morning**__**:**_

Carly woke up, slowly stirring in her husband's arms. She shifted, feeling the impact of last night's activities throughout her body. Lifting her head she looked at Jason who was still sound asleep, she quietly got out of bed making sure she didn't wake him. He rolled over onto his stomach and clutched her pillow snuggling down into it. When she was sure he wasn't going to wake up she grabbed her cell phone and went into the bathroom.

C: Morning mama. How were the kids? I am going to send Johnny over to pick them up. I know Jase will want to see them before he goes to work. Oh okay, just tell him to make sure he calls his dad before the game starts. Yes we had a great night, thanks mama. I love you to.

She dialed Johnny's cell. _**"Hey, good morning. Yes I know what time it is. Very funny Johnny, I don't sleep in everyday. Whatever, yeah he is still asleep. Damn right I wore him out. (she laughs) Can you pick up the girls at my moms? No Michael and Lucas have a baseball game this morning. Okay thanks Johnny." **_

_**An hour later**__**:**_

Carly was dressed and downstairs waiting for the girls to get home. She sat on the couch folding laundry when the twins came crashing threw the door, with Johnny close behind carrying all their stuff. _**"Mommy,"**_ they both yelled as they ran toward her jumping into her lap.

Carly laughed as she smothered both the girls in kisses and hugs. _**"I missed my babies!"**_

Cassidy & Phoebe: We had fun with Grandma Bobbie.

Cassidy: Yeah mommy we made cookies.

Phoebe: And grandma watched Cinderella with us.

C: Well it sounds like you guys had a good time. Hey what about Uncle Johnny? Did you girls thank him for picking you up?

Cassidy and Phoebe both smiled widely and got up and ran over to Johnny jumping on him, and tackling him to the ground. _**"Thank you Uncle Johnny!"**_

Johnny loved the girls. They were the spitting image of Carly & Jason combined. Both girls had curly blond hair that hung in ringlets scattered all over and bright blue eyes. There was no mistaking who they belonged to. He gave them each a hug _**"your welcome girls." **_

C: Okay my little chickies let poor Johnny up. I think your dad would like to see you.

C&P: Daddy!

Johnny breathed a sigh of relief. Not only did the girls look like Carly, but god they both were like their own little forces of nature. He thought of them like little hurricanes. God knows Jason had his hands full when all three of the women in his life were around.

Carly laughed as the girls went tearing upstairs in search of their dad. She followed close behind wanting to see the fun.

C: Girls wait! Let mommy go wake up daddy first okay, then you can come in.

C & P: Okay, hurry.

Carly tiptoed into the bedroom to find Jason still right where she left him. She shut the door behind her and slinked onto the bed. She leaned over him, placing kisses along his shoulder blades and neck as he started to stir. _**"Mmmm Carly."**_

His eyes fluttered open to see her sitting up next to him.

C: Morning handsome.

J: Morning baby.

He began to roll over and felt the soreness hit him. _**"Oh god."**_

Carly leaned down and kissed him gently. _**"You sore darlin?"**_ He grabbed her pulling her down ontop of him.

J: Sore in a good way. A very good way!

He grabbed her face in his hands. _**"Last night was the best. Thank you baby."**_

C: It was my pleasure. I had fun.

He took her bottom lip playfully in between his teeth and sucked on it, while his hands went exploring her body.

J: Hey, how come you're already dressed?

Carly laughed at the pout on his face. _**"Cause Phoebe and Cassidy are home."**_

A huge smile spread across his face. _**"So I've got all my girls home?"**_

C: Yes your little chica's are out in the hallway waiting.

Cassidy and Phoebe grew impatient waiting. _**"MOM!"**_

Carly and Jason both laughed. Jason released Carly but not before kissing her and whispering _**"we will pick this back up tonight." **_

C: You better believe it darlin.

Carly snuggled in the bed next to him. _**"Okay girls!"**_

Phoebe and Cassidy came rushing into the bedroom and jumped onto the bed. _**"DADDY!"**_

The both attacked Jason, smothering him in kisses and little girl giggles. Jason scooped them both up in his arms and started tickling them. _**"How are my beautiful girls this morning?"**_

Carly watched on at the scene before her, she loved how Jason lit up anytime "his little girls" were around. It was the best, watching her family; god she and Jason had fought so hard and so long to get to where they were now. A proud smile spread across her lips as she caught Jason's eye. He smiled back, pulling her into the tickling pile. _**What More could a girl want.**_

**THE END…… (for now) **

***Reviews are LOVED and ADORED!!!**


	7. Officially Yours

This one is lemony!! This is also very much a anti Robin story. Enjoy.................

**~Officially Yours~**

After Robin's truth telling mission Carly had finally had enough. It was time for Jason to put up or shut up. She came downstairs to find the penthouse empty and Jason nowhere to be found.

She made her way out to see Johnny.

Smiling sweetly and batting her eyelashes at Johnny.

C: Johnny it's really important that I find Jason.

J: Carly-

C: Johnny pleaseeee..

Knowing it was useless to even try to resist that smile, he gave in to her.

J: He said he was going to the bridge.

C: The bridge? Oh great.

She turned and headed for the elevator. (rolling her eyes) Knowing exactly what bridge Jason was at. She was determined to see him. _**"He's at that friggin saint Robin's bridge."**_ she spat out sarcastically. **_"Well tonight Jason Morgan you are going to choose. Cause I've had enough."_**

****************************************

**The Bridge:**

God how did he end up here? The woman he thought loved him and that he thought he loved had betrayed him in the worst possible way. How could he have been so blind these last few months?

Carly told him not to trust her, and she was right. Funny, he didn't feel badly about giving up on Robin. It was more of a relief to finally be done with her. No more worrying about disappointing her, no more worrying about her at all. (he sighed) He didn't think it should be this hard. Robin always said love was hard work, but that only seemed to be true of his love with her. He smiled when his thoughts drifted to Carly. She had been right by his side never questioning him or excepting him to be someone he wasn't. She loved him for who he was. She had given him her son and their love unconditionally, and he had failed her.

Francis dropped her off. Carly saw Jason standing at the bridge looking out over the water. She approached him with a purposeful stride determined that this was it. _Time for Jason Morgan to commit to her or loose her forever._

Jason felt a chill go up his spine. A sensation he knew all to well.....Carly. He could tell whenever she was near. He turned to catch her serious expression and her determined walk.

J: Carly?

C: Shut up Morgan. I've had enough! You want me in your life?

J: Carly I,

C: Yes or No Jason, no bullshit just a truthful straight out answer.

J: YES!

C: Then you need to show me. I have given you myself and Michael. We are your family if you want us, but I will no longer play second fiddle to that betraying little pixie. She had no right Jason, no right.

J: I know Carly.

She forcefully closes the gab between them. Lacing her fingers threw his belt loops, pulling him into her. _**"Then you need to prove it to me. You say you want me, then make me yours."**_

_Everything that you need from me_

_Just relax oh baby can't you see_

_Don't have to follow me_

_You got my honesty_

_So don't you worry_

_Cos I'm gonna treat you right_

_No situation_

_No need to fuss and fight oh no_

_Ain't no way ain't no use_

_cos I'm officially yours_

The fire and desire in her eyes was unmistakable. He could feel the heat emanating from her. Forcefully turning her around so that her back was against the railing. He attacked her mouth hungrily. She smiled at the roughness of his kiss. Purring into his ear she breathed out _**"Brand me Jason. Take me and make me yours."**_

He smiled wickedly at her challenge. His hands found her shirt ripping it open, sending her tiny buttons flying everywhere. His eyes focused on her heaving chest, he leaned down and began to stake his claim.

His hard kisses pierced her skin thru her bra. His teeth nipping at her tender erect nipples. She threw her head back moaning as the pleasure of his touch over took her. He stopped briefly as his hands found her face steadying her.

J: You want it bad baby?

C: You know I do, but I want you to be sure.

J: I am sure Carly. This is it. You are mine. You belong to me. No one else ever.

_Always give my love to you_

_Baby all night long_

_I can't deny that I wanna be, oh_

_Everything that you need from me_

C: God Jase, I need you inside me.

His finger found her lips. **_"Not so fast baby. I don't want you to have any doubts that I love you."_**

C: Show me Jase.

His hands found her hips slamming her body into his. He turned them around so that his back was flush against the railing of the bridge. Jason quickly shed her of her shirt and bra. A chill went through Carly as her nipples were exposed to the cold air. Jason admired her erect nipples and took one into his warm mouth. Carly gasped as the contact of his lips surrounded her. As Jason worked his magic moving onto her other breast lifting his head only momentarily so that he could rid her of her pesky jeans. She in turn undid his pants. She pushed his jeans down over his hips, loving that he was naked and ready for her wearing no underwear at all. She smiled as her hands encompassed his rock hard cock.

C: God Jase I want you to hit me hard baby.

His eyes lit up at her request, as his teeth attacked her neck furiously. No one could totally turn him on like this woman could. Now he was going to make her officially his once and for all.

Reaching down and grabbing her tight ass he lifted her up and slammed into her. Her legs quickly tightening around him pulling him in deeper.

Her hot wetness surrounded him as he drove into her harder and deeper with each thrust. He clung to her gasping as she panted in his ear.

C: Fuck me hard Jase!

Her words were like adding gasoline to a fire; a fire that burned so deeply within him. He could feel the wood of the railing on his bare ass while he hammered Carly with everything he had in him. As her moans of pleasure filled his ears, a movement ahead caught his eye. It was Robin. She stood there watching them. Jason locked eyes with her smiling cruelly as he continued to fuck Carly.

His groans of pleasure grew loader as Carly's nails dug into his neck. Making sure Robin could hear him he cried out Carly's name.

J: Your MINE Carly! Only you can make me feel this good. You BELONG TO ME! Your MY WOMAN!

C: Jase oh god, that's it. Faster oh god!

She clamped down around him, tightening and releasing until they both spiraled over the edge in a mind-blowing orgasm. Each crying out each other's names all the while Robin watched on in horror. They collapsed against each other encompassed in each other's arms.

Jason pulls her face to his kissing her softly and passionately.

J: I love you Carly. I hope you don't doubt that.

C: I don't now (she giggled).

J: Good cause your my woman.

C: That's just the way I like it.

_Honey that's no lie_

_Ain't no way ain't no use_

_cos I'm officially yours_

He released her lifting her off of him. Her knees weak still, he steadied her as he pulled her into his chest. Seeing Robin still watching with tears in her eyes, he whispered in Carly's ear. **_"We had a guest"_**

Carly pulled back giving him a confused look **_"What?"_**

J: Someone was watching us - he nodded in Robin's direction.

Carly turned her head as she covered herself. (rolling her eyes at the sight of Robin).

C: Good lord Jason.

Jason's hands began to soothe her back trying to reassure her. He took his jacket off letting Carly slip into it. Then he bent down and pulled up his jeans as Carly found hers and slid them on.

As they dressed Robin shockingly approached them. Jason possessively wrapped his arms around Carly pulling her in front of him as he nestled into her neck.

R: How could you Jason? This is our bridge.

J: (laughing evilly) It's just a bridge Robin and if it's anyone's bridge. It's mine and Carly's. We just christened it. Did you enjoy the show? I hope so. Maybe you picked up a few pointers, Carly is an incredible lover she knows how to satisfy a man.

C: Watching Robin? I never would have figured you for the type but you know.....whatever floats your boat.

They both smirked as Robin started to cry like a whiney little crybaby.

R: She will never make you happy Jason.

J: See that is where you are wrong little girl. CARLY is a woman. And she makes me incredibly happy. She satisfies me in EVERY way! So run along back home to your dolls. Carly and I have plans.

Robin mortified quickly turns and retreats back to her car and drives off.

Jason turns Carly around in his arms.

J: So did I put your doubts to rest?

C: Yeah but I want you to say it again.

Jason laughed and kissed her.

J: "Your officially mine baby. There's no way around it now."

C: And you are "officially mine" as well.

J: So you ready to go back to our home?

C: Oh yeah. You know Bobbie has Michael for the night.

J: Oh really?

C: Yup.

She quickly shrugs out of his arms and seductively sways her hips as she makes her way over to his bike and hops on. He shakes his head and smiles appreciating the view. There was nothing better than an incredibly sexy woman on a bike. Even better was HIS WOMEN on HIS BIKE.

Jason jumped on in front of her. Smiling proudly as she wraps her arms tightly around his waist.

C: It's been a while since I was on this bike with you.

J: Think you still remember the rules?

C: Well we will see. (she giggles)

Jason starts the bike up and they roar away down the road. Carly is totally enjoying the wind in her hair. She feels so free. She decides to up the stakes, seeing if she can play with Jason a bit.

Still holding tightly to Jason's stomach with one hand she slips her other hand down to the front of his jeans. She quickly undoes the button to his jeans and slides her hand down into his pants and begins stroking his cock. She feels him harden instantly at her touch.

Letting out a growl Jason speeds up. Carly continues to stroke his now hard cock faster and faster, pausing every so often to tease his tip with her fingers. She can feel his heartbeat going crazy as his breathing is almost at a pant. She knows he's nearing his release and she speeds up and increases her pressure, until she feels him explode in her hand.

She licks his ear and nibbles it a bit as she giggles. They finally reach Harbor View towers and Jason pulls his bike into the garage. As he shuts off the engine Carly gets off and stands in front of him.

J: Good lord baby. You are going to kill me woman!

She smiled evilly as she leaned into him taking his bottom lip in between her teeth and nibbling on it.

C: You didn't like?

Jason grabbed her into his arms. J: Oh I liked!

They made their way up to the penthouse in the back elevator, trying to escape the main lobby. Neither one wanting anyone to see their appearance. Carly with nothing on top but Jason's jacket and Jason with a rather obvious stain on his jeans. As the elevator doors opened Jason pulled Carly in front of him and they made their way to the door. Jason quickly instructed Johnny that they were in for the night and were to have absolutely NO VISITORS.

Once inside their penthouse, Jason grabbed Carly claiming her mouth again. She playfully pulled away from him.

C: You know Jason, I'm having some doubts creep back into my mind.

J: Oh you are huh?

C: I think I need you to remind me of who I belong to.

She unzipped his jacket letting it fall to the floor leaving her exposed and waiting for him to claim her. **_"Who do I belong to Jase?"_**

Jason grabbed her hips pulling her into him hard. He bit her bottom lip forcefully. She cried out in both pleasure and pain. His hand snaked into her hair grabbing the back of her neck. **_"YOU BELONG TO ME. YOUR MINE CARLY."_**

C: Show me!

Without hesitation he began to strip her jeans off of her. Once he was finished he shed his clothes as well until they were both naked.

Grabbing Carly and bending her over the side of the couch he entered her dripping wet sex from behind. His pace was fast and furious, slamming into her with all he had in him as he huskily called out over and over **"MINE" "MINE".** With one hand on her hip steadying her his other hand cupped her breast massaging it and pinching her nipple until she screamed out.

C: "JASE!!"

J: Your mine Carly. YOUR MINE!!!!

She spread her legs further and grinded back up against him egging him on.

J: "AHHH BABY"

C: I know Jase, keep coming baby. Fuck me harder.

Jason lost all control burying himself deeper and deeper into her. His climax came hard as he felt her spiral with him over the edge. He filled her up, then collapsed against her back gasping for air.

As he got his breathing under control he slid out of her. She turned to him, her face glowing with a thin film of sweat.

He smiled at her as he reached up and moved some hair away from her face.

J: I hope I erased all of your doubts baby.

C: Well.............

J: Your kidding me right?

C: Would I kid you about something like this?

She giggled and took off running up the stairs, to the bathroom. Jason ran up after her to find her getting into the shower. He smiles as she gasps at the hot water hitting her body. He watches her for a moment admiring her incredibly tight body as the water runs down all her curves.

Carly feels Jason watching her. She turns sideways so that he can get a good view of her. Her hands start running up and down her body. She caresses her breasts, massaging them seductively. Jason licks his lips as he watches. She moans as her nipples harden in anticipation of Jason's touch.

Her moaning was his ultimate undoing. He found himself harden immediately, his cock aching for her warmth. Quickly he joined her in the shower.

J: Starting without me?

Carly licks her lips as she continues to caress herself. Jason watches her hands move down lower and lower heading south. His hand grabs hers pushing it away. He continues the journey until his hand finds her hot throbbing clit. He starts to circle his thumb around it as he sinks two fingers inside her. She cries out as he moves in and out of her.

J: Who is your man baby?

C: Oh god Jase!

He pulls out momentarily teasing her. She looks at him in shock as she pants **_"Jase?"_**

J: I want to hear you say it Carly. Who is your man? Who makes you scream baby?

He plunges three fingers back into her suddenly.

C: "Ahh Jase" "You are Jase - Only you!!"

J: That's right baby. Now let me take you over the edge.

He increases the pressure on her clit as his fingers furiously pump in and out of her. He feels her tighten around him and she screams as she hits her climax.

She pants trying to catch her breath as her core is still throbbing from his expert touch. He removes his fingers bringing them to his mouth and licking them clean. Carly watches him closely his eyes full of fire. God this man possessed not only her heart and body but her soul as well.

Her mouth found his quickly in a hungry kiss. She was not able to get enough of him. Their tongues dueling in a feverous battle of dominancy. He pulled back slightly smiling at her as she continued to pant.

J: I love you Carly. No one else affects me like you do.

C: Really? I have an affect on you?

She licked her lips as her hands found his erect cock. He gasped at her touch.

C: You like that Jase?

His eyes fluttered back in his head as he growled in response.

She began lapping up the water running down his chest with her tongue as she made her way down to her knees in front of him.

She looked up at him as his ice blue eyes became masked with want and desire. She smiled as he watched her. This turning her on even more. She flicked her tongue out licking his tip. His head fell backwards as he moaned.

C: Look at me Jase. I want you to watch baby.

Jason opened his eyes and met her gaze as she took him into her warm mouth. Her tongue flicking his tip as her hands needed his tight ass.

J: God baby!!!

His hands found her hair as he egged her on to increase her speed. She responded to his demands moving him in and out of her mouth, stopping every so often to run her tongue along his length. Just enough to drive him crazy.

She moved one hand to his chest so she could feel his breathing. Once it became rapid and shallow she knew he was nearing his release. His hips bucked up against her as she sucked him harder and harder until he exploded into her mouth. She swallowed his hot liquid lapping up every last drop.

She released him and he pulled her up to him. Grabbing her ass he lifted her onto his waist.

C: You up for it already baby?

He took her hand leading it down to his already hardening shaft.

J: Oh yeah baby. I can't get enough of you. I will never get enough.

Carly laughed as he lifted her up and sank into her. His massive cock filling her up to the hilt. She loved the way he fit her so perfectly. Jason turned, slamming her back into the wall as he drove into her.

C: Jason my god baby! (pant, pant, gasp ) I've never seen you like this. You're amazing!!

J: I'm branding you baby. Your mine!

His intensity continued as he thrust into her. His mouth sucking her nipples alternating between the two of them. He loved to hear her whimper at his touch. It was like fuel to him. He wanted nothing more than to hear her scream.

It was his mission, one he prided himself in accomplishing. With that in mind he increased his speed driving deeper and deeper into her. Carly thought he was going to go right thru her. Her screams became louder and louder as he sent her spiraling into oblivion; her body convulsing out of control.

Jason got off on her screams and continued to thrust faster and faster until her exploded himself inside her.

C: Oh my god Jason!! What got into you? I can't breathe....my god!

They clung to each other as the hot water still pounded down on their soon becoming sore bodies.

J: It was intense wasn't it?

C: More than that it was-well beyond anything I've ever felt.

He smiled proudly knowing he totally satisfied her. He lifted her up slipping out of her. She stood in front of him kissing his wet chest.

He laughed as he tried to regain his composure. Her praise fed his soul. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into him. Supporting her against his chest.

C: Jase, I need to lay down.

J: Awww baby you're not giving up on me are you? You started this night remember?

Burying her face into his chest she laughs. She did start this little party of theirs, and she would be damned if she gave in before he did.

C: Who said anything about giving up? I just want to lay down in our bed. Why do YOU want to quit on me?

J: Oh NO baby! I'm just getting warmed up.

He turned off the water and led her out of the shower. She shivered as the cold air hit her skin. Jason immediately noticed and wrapped her tightly in a big fluffy towel. He wrapped one around her waist then drew her into his arms again.

C: Mmmmm nice and safe. I love being in your arms Jason.

J: Well their all yours baby. Come on lets get into bed and let me warm you up properly.

He led her into the bedroom. He stopped at the closet taking out a down comforter. Pulling back the covers on the bed for Carly, she shed her towel and jumped in. Once she was safely snuggled in he spread the down comforter out on top of the bed. He shed his towel and climbed in next to her. Pulling her back into him he encased her in his arms tightly snuggling up to her.

J: Is that better baby? Are you warming up?

She nestled back into him wanting to get as close as possible to him.

C: Much better thank you Jase.

J: Your not going to fall asleep on me are you?

Never willing to admit that she just laughed. **_"I'm not tired at all Jase."_**

She pressed her ass up against him. She started circulating her hips grinding up against his cock. She felt him harden almost immediately. Letting out a low growl he sat up leaning against the headboard. He reached for her pulling her up to him, with her back to him. Grabbing her hips he pushed her down onto his rock hard shaft impaling her hot throbbing sex. She began to ride him slowly grinding against him; her hips circulating around his girth. His hands found her nipples pinching and massaging them as she cried out urging him to continue.

As his cock throbbed he grabbed her hips slamming her down onto him harder and faster. She increased her rhythm with his guidance. Then he took over setting the mind-blowing pace. He thrust up into her driving deeper each time. She could feel him hitting her womb. She cried out as he lost control plunging faster and faster into her, their skin slapping together with each hit. She lost all control and climaxed her juices flowing all around him. Feeling her walls throbbing sent him also over the edge and he screamed out as he reached his own release. She fell forward onto her elbows gasping for air as her body convulsed with pleasure. Jason stayed inside her as they both caught their breath. He lifted his head back up from the headboard looking at Carly on her hands and knees in front of him he started to get aroused again. Carly felt him hardening inside her. She smiled and started to grind up against him as she backed up. Grabbing her waist he slid out of her flipping onto her back then drove back into her. She smiled looking up at him. Stilling himself he took her legs and brought them up onto his shoulders, opening her up wider for him. Carly laughed as she raised her hips taking him in deeper. "AHHH JASE!" She could feel his huge cock hitting her womb.

J: That's it baby, oh yeah.

He started pumping in and out of her starting slowly then increasing his pace. Her moans filled the air as the intensity between them increased. She had lost count of the number of orgasms he had given her that night. Never in her life had anyone fucked her like this. Jason knew her body and what she wanted and how to give it to her. He was a master at pleasuring her. She hit another wave as he continued to build inside her. She lost all control, and gave herself over to him. The sensations were so massive all she could do was to let him have all of her.

He felt her let go as her body thrashed below him. Driving harder and harder and harder he thrust one more time, spilling everything he had into her as the pleasure racked his entire body. His body collapsed and convulsed against hers. She wrapped her arms around him rubbing his back as their breathing started to return to normal. He lay upon her chest both of them soaking wet from sweat listening to her heart race. Her breasts heaving up and down in front of him. He lifted his head in between them looking up at her glowing face. Moving up to her body he kissed her lips softly then whispered _**"No one love's me like you do baby. You are incredible. I love you Carly."**_

Smiling she kissed him back and purred. _**"I love you too Jase. I want you to know though, that you have ruined me. I mean I have never had sex like that before. It was unbelievable!" "You took me to new heights tonight darlin."**_

J: You weren't the only one that reached new heights tonight. You were amazing yourself baby.

He slipped out of her and positioned himself back on the pillows. She crawled up his body and laid her head on his chest. His arms enclosed around her safely drawing her closer.

C: I think I could sleep for days. I am so wiped out.

J: Me too.

She leaned up and kissed his lips. "Night Jase."

J: Night baby.

_Always give my love to you_

_Baby all night long_

_I can't deny that I wanna be, oh_

_Everything that you need from me_

_Cos I'm officially yours_

*****************************************************

**The Next Morning:**

Carly slowly awakened. She immediately felt the pain run thru her entire body. Then a smile sprung to her lips as she remembered how she had gotten so deliciously sore. Jason felt her stirring and started to shift in bed when his body screamed out. He felt like he had been run over by a truck. He opened his eyes to see Carly smiling over at him her head on the pillow next to him.

C: Morning Jase. I can't get me head off this pillow.

J: Yeah I hear you. God baby I feel like a truck ran over me.

She laughed. **_"Yeah but it was fun wasn't it?"_**

(smiling widely) J: It sure was.

C: Seriously Jase, there is no way I'm gonna be able to get out of bed today.

J: Oh I know. I hope I can still walk. So lets just stay in bed and rest today.

She snuggled back up to him resting on his chest.

C: Mmmm that is the best idea ever. But one of us has to get the phone.

J: Huh? Why?

C: Well so I can call Bobbie and see if she can keep Michael for the day. I also assume you will need to call someone at the warehouse.

J: Oh yeah. So go ahead the phone is right on the nightstand. I will use it when your done.

C: Why can't you get it Jaaasssee? Pleaaaaseee!

J: I can't move baby you worked me too hard last night.

C: I worked you hard? Hello, I remember you being quite crazy yourself last night darling.

J: What can I say? You bring out the best in me.

C: Let's make a deal. I promise to make it worth your while.

J: I'm sure you will. (she lightly swatted him) Okay! What is it?

C: I'll get the phone if you go and get us some food.

J: That's the deal?

C: YUP!

J: I forgot we had to eat. Let's just lay here and think it over for a little while.

Knowing she was too exhausted to move or to argue she agreed. They both soon fell back asleep, exhausted from their night of uninhibited passion.

***Reviews are loved and adored!**


End file.
